


Gramander Love

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, just a bunch of one shots really, possible violence in some, prompts, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Basically a bunch of gramander one shots/short stories I've written from prompts on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Percival sat at the bar tapping his fingers on the sides of his glass. He never knew what to do with his evenings when Newt was away. He didn’t like being home because the house felt empty without him, so he spent a lot of his time at bars. Some wizard bars and on occasion he’d wonder into a no-maj bar when he didn’t feel like being recognised. He’d never get extremely drunk, he liked to people watch to pass the time.

Today he was at a little wizard bar on the opposite side of town, people recognised him and he knew he’d arrested most of the people there but they left him alone and he returned the favour.

“Hey,” comes a light sultry voice on his left. Percival looks over to see an attractive woman, long brunette hair to her waist and a flowing red dress, “Can I get you a drink?”

“I have one.” Percival states, motioning to the drink in his hand and then taking a sip.

“I see,” The woman replies but she doesn’t leave, instead she sits on the stool beside him much to Percivals annoyece, “What you doing after this?”

“Going home.” Percival mumbles in a bored tone, taking a sudden interest in the scorpion pins on his cuffs, polishing them off.

“Want some company?” She pours leaning over towards him.

Percival looks over to her, “No, thank you. I have someone who loves me away on work and I love them too.”

The woman shrugs her shoulders, “Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where I am.” She smirks at him and sends him a wink as she slides from her chair and saunters off.

Percival was used to meetings like that. Often women would hit on him at bars and sometimes even men. He used to like it when he was alone, he didn’t have many close friends so the attention was nice. But now that he was with Newt he felt guilty whenever someone came up to him, even though he knew he did nothing wrong. He couldn’t wait for Newt to get back home.

Luckily, Percival got his wish and didn’t have to wait long at all. Newt was back home not three days later. Percival had pulled him into a tight hug and kissed over his face, telling the man how much he had missed him.

That evening Percival had taken Newt out for a welcome home dinner at a nice restaurant and Newt and suggested they go for a cheeky drink afterwards, he had a lot of stories he wanted to share about his time in Africa, one about the Streeler he found being kept in a tiny cage waiting to be drained for his venom. He’d told Percival over his first drink how appalled he was that these traffickers were going to sell the venom to people in order to kill horklumps, he’d stopped it immediately.

“I mean, I know they have no real use and that they’re rated as an X by the Ministry, which means pretty boring. But actually what a lot of people don’t know is that their juice can be used in many healing potions so the thought that people are just killing them off for the fun of it is absolutely absurd.” Newt shakes his head, looking away in front of him as though he was lost in a vision of the Streelers, “Absolutely absurd.” he repeats.

Percival just smiled at him, he loved Newts little rants. He liked to learn about all these new creatures but mostly he just liked listening to Newts calming voice and seeing his eyes light up at the mention of his creatures.

“Back again?” A voice which is not Newts comes to his ears, Percival frowns and looks round to find the girl from the other night once more stood beside him.

“I am.” Percival replies and then turns to give his attention back to Newt who was looking over at the woman.

“Changed your mind then, hm?” The woman purrs as she placed a hand on Percivals shoulder.

Newt frowned with a look mixed with hurt and annoyance, “No, actually,” Percival replies shaking the woman’s hand from his shoulder, “I’m here with my boyfriend. Who I’ve told you before I love very much.”

The woman looks over at Newt and scoffs, “Him?” She laughs, “Oh honey, you can do so much better than that, look at him,” She shakes her head, “Now why would you choose that over me?”

Newt looks down at his glass, hurt pooling in his eyes but he refused to let the woman see it, she did have a point.

“Actually,” Percival starts, putting his glass down on the table and turning to face the woman, “I can’t do better than him, because he is the best I’ve ever known. He’s kind, he’s sweet and he has a brain, unlike some people. He’s caring and loving and is the only person I ever want to be with. He’s worth ten of you, now get lost before I find something to arrest you for.”

The woman glares over at Newt and then with a huff storms off, Percival turns back to Newt and puts a hand on his back, rubbing it lightly, “Ignore her,” He knew Newt, he knew he’d take what she said to heart even though none of it was true, “I love you, Newton.” Percival leans forward and places a kiss to Newts cheek lovingly.

Newt blushes slightly and chances a loot at Percival, “I love you too Percy.” He replies, leaning forward to catch the mans lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt hated the fact that Ministry members were visiting MACUSA for the week for work. It wouldn’t be so bad if he got to see his brother but Theseus wasn’t even here, he was working on a case back in England. He’d never got on well with a lot of the Ministry workers, they all thought him weird and the ones he went to Hogwarts with used to bully him and still did at times.

He’d done his best to avoid the Ministry workers, hiding down in his office in the magizoologist department, but somehow word got out that he now worked there and he’d had a few visitors.

For the first few days people were polite, the occasional snide remark but Newt had got used to ignoring them. He thought he could deal with this. It was only a week and there was only a few men who he went to school with who were really bothering him, he would be okay.

But then things started to get strange. After Newt had had lunch with his boyfriend Percival and received a kiss to the cheek when he left the remarks started to get worse. He figured someone must have seen and figured out that he was dating the Director, now they would tease him for that.

That afternoon Newt was sat in his desk with the door slightly open, Dougal had gone for a walk and not bothered to shut it on his way out. It was a deal he made, Dougal was allowed to walk around the magizoologist department as long as Newt knew where he was. The door creaked open and Newt looked up expecting to see Dougal coming back but instead he saw a man. His name was Albert, he’d gone to school with Newt.

Newt sighed and looked back down at his boring paperwork, trying his best to ignore the man who was walking into his office.

“Rude Scamander, don’t I get a hello?” The man asks as he stops by the desk and sits down on it.

“What do you want?” He asks, looking up annoyed.

“It all makes sense now,” Albert states, Newt just raises an eyebrow encouraging him to explain, “How you get away with everything. Breaking the law. I bet you just drop to your knees in front of the Director and put your pretty lips around his cock and all is forgiven.”

Newts eyes widen and he turns beet red, turning to look back down at his papers again, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he fumbles over his words as he straightens out his desk as a distraction.

Albert laughs, “You know exactly what I’m talking about. I bet you love when he bends your lithe body over his desk and pounds into you. Who’d of known Newt Scamander would turn out like this.”

Newts hands start to shake as he stacks his papers, knocking over his empty mug due to nerves, “Um-urm,” Newt looks around the room at anything other than the man sat on his desk, “I-I don’t-”

“Bet you’d do the same for me wouldn’t you,” He hears the mans smirk in his voice, “Bend over and beg for it.”

“What’s going on here?” A deep voice sounds from the door way, Newt jumps back in surprise and knocks his mug over again, the man on his desk stands up quickly.

“Nothing percy-Percival.” Newt hides his face under his hair and looks around “Uh, Urm.. Albert was just, um- Just visiting.”

Percival walks into the room, not even looking at Newt but instead his eyes trained on the other man. Percival stops just short of the man, eyeing the man up and down with a scowl.

“If you talk to Newt like that again I will not hesitate to hex you and throw you in a cell to rot,” As the man goes to speak Percival shushes him, “I have ways to make you disappear. Now leave. Leave this office and leave MACUSA and never come back.”

Then the man doesn’t make an attempt to move Percival scowls at him and grabs the back of his suit at the neck dragging him to the door and shoving him through it, “I don’t make threats I make promises. Now get out.”

Percival voice was calm the whole time until he slams the door shut and turns to Newt, “What the hell Newt?!”

Newt stares at him wide eyed, “W-What?” he asks.

“You just sit and let him talk to you like that?” He asks, “I’m banning them all. They’re not coming back here.”

“Percy, thats a bit-”

“I’m banning them!” Percival pulls Newt up from his chair and sits in it instead, pulling Newt down onto his lap, “I’m not having them around you. What would of happened if I hadn’t come in?”

Newt stays quiet and looks down at his hands in his lap, Percival strokes his arm lightly and then takes his hand, “No one will treat you like that again.”

Newt finally looks up at Percival and gives him a small smile, “Thank you, Percy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Newt skips over to the hotel door when he hears the knock, pulling it open and expecting to see a visitor but instead there was no one. He frowns and starts to shut the door again when he notices the brown box sat on the floor. He picks it up, noting the holes poked into the sides, was something alive inside? He got giddy at the idea of a creature being inside but also annoyed because creatures should not be kept in such confined spaces.

“Newt? Who was it?” Theseus strolls into the room while brushing his teeth to see his brother.

“No one was there but this was left.” Newt says sitting down with the box on his lap, “It has my name on it.”

“Well, open it then. Might be a present.” Theseus shrugs as he strolls back into the bathroom to continue getting ready for the day.

“Does it say who its from?” Percival asks from his seat across the room.

Newt checks the box over and shakes his head. “No name.” he comments as he pulls the tape off. Inside is a creature he doesn’t recognise. It could be some species of puffskien but without studying it he can’t be entirely sure. It was fluffy and red with large black eyes.

“What is it?” Percival asks, craning his head around Newts body to see what was in the box.

“Some creature,” Newt replies as the animal jumps out of the box and onto his arm and hops up towards him.

Newt lifts his arm to take a closer look and the creature hisses and jumps at him, Newt being used to attacks was quick and grabbed the creature in his hands before it could get at him, “No you don’t” he says calmly as he holds the creature out in front of him.

Percival was on his feet and Theseus was hurrying from the bathroom, “It’s fine, I’m fine.” Newt tells them, squinting his eyes at the creature as a purple liquid dripped from its short fangs, “Hm, I recognise that.” he says as he takes a closer look.

“What is it?” Theseus asks trying to get his head round to get a closer look.

“Don’t get too close.” Newt warns him as he sets the creature down in the box again and quickly shuts it, “I’ll have to settle him in my case to study. He was secreting a venom containing aphrodisiac. I’ve seen it before.”

Theseus raises an eyebrow, “You’ve seen it before? Newt, that’s not something that occurs in everyday life. Where the hell have you seen it before?”

“Oh, when I was travelling in egypt I met a breeder who had some in a jar, said he’d extracted it from a rare plant he’d found in Indonesia.” Newt shrugs his shoulders.

“What? These people just walk around waving their aphrodisiac around at people to show them?” Percival asks unsure.

“Well no of course not,” Newt replies exasperated, “He tried to use it on me.”

Both men look to each other then back at Newt who was playing with his wand innocently, “Come again?” Theseus asks.

“Oh, I said he tried to use it on me.” Newt repeated.

Theseus sighs loud and annoyed, “No, Newt. I meant explain!”

“What is there to explain? I said what I meant, he tried to use it on me.” Newt says for the third time looking up at his brother with an irritated expression.

“Why did he try to use it? Where? What did he do to you?” Percival persists.

Newt shrugs his shoulders, “Well, seeing as an aphrodisiac stimulates sexual desire I can imagine he was planning on having sex with me. Now it depends on the type you see. Some aphrodisiac affects the person who digested it while others only affect the people around them. He’d taken me back to his tent, it was charmed you see and he had a sphinx there. Said it wouldn’t leave him alone until he answered her riddle and wanted some help. I couldn’t answer the riddle, I wasn’t in Ravenclaw so I haven’t had practice with them.”

Theseus and Percival share another look before Percival presses on, “And what did he do?”

“He was showing me all the venom he had extracted and that was one of them. He told me what it was and then opened the bottle. I got a funny feeling about that, I don’t see why you’d just open a venom bottle like that. Anyway, he tried to throw it at me but Dougal attacked his legs and it missed. I told him he was very rude, got Dougal, said goodbye to the sphinx and left.”

“You said goodbye to the sphinx?” Theseus raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

“Well yes, it would be rude not to.” Newt replied annoyed, “Nothing happened.”

“Do you remember where he was stationed? We should probably visit him.” Percival nods to Theseus.

“No Percy I do not remember. It was two years ago, even if I did remember he probably wouldn’t be there anymore. Like I said, nothing happened. I’m fine.” Newt shrugs his shoulders.

“Could it have been him who sent this to you?” Theseus asked with an annoyed look, it seemed he had liked Percivals idea of going to find the man.

Newt shook his head, “He couldn’t be able to find me. It’s probably just someone who found this little guy and thought I could help him so they sent him my way.”

“Newt?” His brother begins, “Are things like this a…regular occurrence when you’re travelling?”

Newt nods his head, “Oh, yes quite regular. You do meet some strange folk in these places.”

“I don’t think you should go travelling anymore.” Percival tells him, only half joking around.

Newt rolls his eyes at the men, “Oh hush, whats the worst that could of happened?”

Theseus and Percival share yet another look, feeling that question is much better left unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start the same but will be a different story! I got the same idea with two different scenarios


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut

Newt skips over to the hotel door when he hears the knock, pulling it open and expecting to see a visitor but instead there was no one. He frowns and starts to shut the door again when he notices the brown box sat on the floor. He picks it up, noting the holes poked into the sides, was something alive inside? He got giddy at the idea of a creature being inside but also annoyed because creatures should not be kept in such confined spaces.

“Newt? Who was it?| Theseus strolls into the room while brushing his teeth to see his brother.

“No one was there but this was left.” Newt says sitting down with the box on his lap, “It has my name on it.”

“Well, open it then. Might be a present.” Theseus shrugs as he strolls back into the bathroom to continue getting ready for the day. They were supposed to be going to MACUSA today, Theseus has a meeting and Newt was going to visit Tina and Queenie.

Newt pulls the tape off the box and opens it up peering inside. The creature inside looked like a strange species of puffskien that Newt wasn’t familiar with. It was red in colour with large black eyes, it jumped out of the box and landed on Newts arm looking up at him. A soft ‘Oh’ left Newts lips as the creature hopped up his arm.

Theseus came back into the room and frowned at the animal, “What is it?” he asks coming closer to look.

“I’m not all too sure.” Newt admits as he lifts his arm up to look closer at it. The small creature hisses at him and jumps at his face, sinking it’s teeth into his neck as he cries out.

Theseus rushes forward to help but as soon as the animal had attacked it was backing off and disappearing out the open window. Newt holds a hand to his neck with a frown.

“It bit me!” He cries, moving his hand to let Theseus have a look.

“Do you have an antidote or anything?” His brother asks.

Newt shakes his head, “I’m not sure. And it escaped so I can’t even study it to see what it’s bites will cause and get a cure.”

“Well nothing seems to be happening immediately…Maybe it won’t cause much harm.” Theseus comments and checks his watch, “We should go, I’m gonna be late. You can stay behind, if you want?”

“No I feel fine.” Newt replies standing up and grabbing his coat and briefcase.

Newt and his brother head out, taking the ten minute walk to MACUSA. Half way there Newt notices his brother keeps looking at him and playing with his sleeves but he doesn’t question it. Once they reach the MACUSA lobby Theseus pulls Newt to the side and traps him against the wall.

“You need to go back to the hotel. And apparrate there, don’t walk.” His brother commands him.

Newt furrows his brows and looks up at his brother in confusion, “Thes…What are you talking about?”

“That animal bite. I think its vemon contained some sort of aphrodisiac, I’m not leaving you alone here. Go back to the hotel.” Theseus warned him.

Newt paused for a moment to try and take it in, “A what?” He frowns in confusion.

“An aphrodisiac, it’s a-”

“I know what it is!” Newt cuts in going red, “What makes you think its vemon contained that? I feel completely fine.”

Theseus raises his eyebrows and Newt cuts in again, “Actually, don’t answer that.” he shivers at the thought and then shakes his head, “I’m just visiting Tina and Queenie, I’ll be fine.”

Theseus looks like he wants to argue but stops himself and sighs, “Alright fine, I’ll walk you there.”

Theseus stays close to his brother as they walk to find the girls. Newt is hyperaware of all the men leering at him and Theseus squeezing an arm around his waist to pull him away from them, his brother glares at any man who makes an attempt at talking to Newt.

“Sure you’ll be okay?” Theseus asks once again.

“Yes, go I’ll be fine.” Newt sighs and sits down with Tina and Queenie, listening to Queenie gossip about secret thoughts she’d heard recently.

Newt sits with his head lent on his hands as he listens to Queenie talking, his eyes travelling to the handsome man walking down the corridor in their direction. Percival Graves. Newt would be a liar if he said he didn’t find Percival attractive and hadn’t thought about him once in a while.

Percival stops short of the desk his sat at and looks around, his eyes finally landing on where Newt was sat, he smiles, “Mr Scamander,” he greets him, “I heard rumours you were back in town with your brother.”

Newt returns the smile, “I am.” he says simply, he felt himself growing nervous around the man.

“Care to have a catch up?” Percival asks. That made even Tina frown slightly, a catch up? They had never exactly been friends, what was there to catch up on? But strangely Newt found himself agreeing and getting up to follow Percival into his office.

As soon as the office door closed Percival pushed him against the wood and looked him up and down, holding his shoulders against the door as he sniffed.

“Aphrodisiac?” He asks with a smirk.

“I got bit by a creature.” Newt blushes looking down at the floor.

“Ah,” Percival nods his head, “You know, I have a cure for that here.”

Newt looks up at him quickly, “You do?”

Percival nods, “I do,” he tells, smirking again, “Would you like it?”

Newts eyes go wide as he catches on to what Percival meant, he knew he should tell him no and leave but instead he found himself nodding his head slowly.

“Good.” Percival smiles. He leans forward and catches Newts lips in his own, pushing his back hard against the door as the kiss soon deepens, Percival sliding his tongue into Newts mouth and fighting for dominance, the effects of the aphrodisiac sending him a little mad.

Percival hands trailed down Newts chest, unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt, pushing them down his arms along with his blue coat. They fall to the floor and Newt feels self conscious, but that feeling soon turns to one of lust when Percival starts kissing down his neck and chest, grinding his thigh against Newts growing bulge.

Percival pulls away and pulls Newt over to his desk, bending him over it and grabbing his hands. He feels something soft going around his wrists and realises Percival is tying his hands together.

“Can’t have you messing things up on my desk now can we?” Newt could hear the sly smile on his voice and it only served to turn him on more.

Newt allowed the hands to unbuckle his belt and pull down his trousers and briefs leaving him completely naked. He heard Percival mumble to himself and then felt a slick finger at his hole, rubbing around the rim before it slipped inside him, causing him to let out a low moan.

Percival pumps his finger in him, soon adding a second and then a third working to stretch him out, all the while Newt became more and more undone. He pushed his hips back against Percivals hand trying to make him go deeper but Percival just used his other hand to hold his hips in place.

“Patience Scamander.” Came Percivals deep voice, curling his fingers to rub against Newts prostate causing him to whine out impatiently.

He hears Percivals soft chuckle as he removes his fingers, Newt whimpers at the empty feeling and gasps as he’s suddenly flipped over onto his back, staring up at the handsome man in front of him.

Percival was still fully dressed but he was currently working on his zipper and pulling his hard cock out, Newt unintentionally licked his lips as he eyes it. 

“Do you want this Newt?” Percival asks as he strokes himself slowly.

Newt whimpers softly and nods his head, “Yes I do, please.”

Percival smirks and steps forward, lining himself up and pushing into Newts tight hot hole, groaning as he felt the tightness around him, letting out a few sort curse words as he bottomed out.

Percival doesn’t hesitate, as soon as he bottoms out he begins to thrust, hands holding Newts hips down hard against the desk as he fucked into him. Newt tilts his head back and moans loud at the feel of Percival slamming into him.

“God, Newt,” Percival breaths out looking at the man beneath him, “You look so pretty like this.”

Newt blushes as Percivals hand grabs his dripping cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts, the older man leans over him and attaches his lips to Newts shoulder, biting down and sucking on the skin to leave his mark. The new position let Percival stroke against Newts prostate with each thrust, causing the magizoologist to whine loud, his hands balling into fists behind his back as he attempted to pull them free.

“Cum for me Newt.” Percival moans out against Newts shoulder, his breath feeling cold against the saliva he left on his skin.

Newt moans and does as he’s told, cumming into Percivals hand and over his chest, making a mess of them both as he bucks his hips up towards Percival, thrashing his head wildly as his orgasm takes over his body.

The sight is enough to send Percival over the edge and he spills inside of Newt, filling him up as he rode out their highs, sliding a hand around his hips and lifting them up as he slowly grinds against him, his moans coming out soft now against his skin.

Percival finally pulls out, breathing heavy. Cum trickles out of Newts hole as Percival mutters a quick cleaning spell, sorting them both out as he sits the man up, pulling the ties from his hands as he catches his breath. They share quiet eye contact for a moment before Percival leant forward and placed a soft kiss to Newts lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Percival whispers out against the mans lips, “The aphrodisiac just gave me the courage…Which by the way, its warn off now.”

Newt chews his lower lip as he smiles lightly, wrapping his arms around Percivals shoulders and pulling him in for another deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a OT3 with Newt, Percival and Credence

“I’m not sure I really want to see him.” Credence whispers to Newt, gripping tightly onto his arm as they walk into the MACUSA building together.

“I told you,” Newt replies, “It’s not him. It’s the real Percival Graves.”

“But he’ll look like him! This is all too strange.” Credence shakes his head but follows Newt nonetheless.

“Like I said, I think this will help. If you meet the real Percival, who I’ve heard is quite nice, you might be able to stop some of the nightmares. Once you know the real man behind that face and not Grindelwald.”

Credence nods his head and follows Newt up the stairs. He knew Newt was only trying to help but that didn’t do anything to calm his nerves. He knew deep down that this wasn’t the man from before. Not the man who manipulated and used him for his own needs. But it’d take him a while to get used to that.

Credence’s heart was almost pounding out of his chest as they waited outside the dark wooden door for an answer.

“Come in.” Calls the deep voice making Credence shiver.

Newt gave him a reassuring smile and takes Credence’s hand, squeezing it was he opened the door and led the way into the office, stopping in front of the Director’s desk.

“Director Graves, this is-”

“Credence,” Percival finishes Newts sentence for him as he stood up and offered a hand out for Credence to shake, which he did nervously, “It’s good to meet you, I’m glad you came.”

Percival stood up straight, he was smaller than the both of them but he threw off the aura of power and strength which made him feel ten times bigger than the both of them. He straightened out his coat and smiled at him.

“I’d like to apologise to you, to both of you, for what was done to you with the use of my body,” He starts, “I’d like you to know that I will do anything to make up for it. I am not a bad person and would hate for you to think that of me.”

Newt shook his head quickly, “We don’t feel you’re a bad person!” Newt cuts in, “We know it wasn’t you. Credence knows that too, he’s just extremely shy and anxious.”

Percival gives Credence a kind smile, “I understand it must be hard. I’d be confused and scared too, but I’d like for us to be friends.”

~~

“I’m glad we went.” Credence admits as he and Newt walk down the street on their way back home, “He was a lot nicer than I’d expected…” Credence blushes lightly.

Newt lets out a soft laugh and nods his head in agreement, “He was a lot nicer.” he agrees and slides an arm around Credence’s waist as they head home.

~~

Newt hummed as he cleaned the kitchen. He liked to clean the muggle way, it relaxed him and honestly he had nothing else to do today so if he magicked everything clean then he’d be left with nothing else to do.

“Newt?” Credence calls as he walks along the hallway and into the kitchen, “What are we doing today?” 

Newt shrugs his shoulders, “Haven’t anything planned love.” Newt replies in a hum as he washes out the sink.

“It’s a nice day…I was wondering, maybe…there’s a muggle pool, round the block…could we…go?” Credence stammers out.

It has taken the boy a while for him to be able to ask Newt for anything and even though he was still shy about it Newt was proud of him.

“Of course we can.” Newt smiles and dries his hands on a tea towel as he walks over to Credence. He leans up and kisses his lips lightly, “Go get ready. You’ll have to lead the way, I’m not sure where it is.”

Credence smiled and nodded, hurrying back off to the bedroom to get ready. It didn’t take the boy long and they were soon walking down the block to the pool. It was a nice place, outdoors with a few chairs sat around the water. One of these chairs is where Newt sat while Credence went into the pool. Newt wasn’t one for swimming much but he might go for a dip later.

Newt was content watching Credence swim up and down when he felt like someone had approached him. He looked round as Percival sat in the chair beside him.

“Muggle pool?” He asks with raised eyebrows. His hair was wet and he had a towel thrown over his bare shoulder, his chest dripping with water Newt couldn’t stop himself from looking.

“Credence likes it here.” Newt replies when he finally pulls his eyes away from the mans chest, “Why are you here?” 

“Nobody knows me here.” Percival smiled, “I like being left alone.”

Newt nods his head, he understood that feeling completely. Credence appears in front of them dripping wet and Newt quickly hands him a towel.

“Credence,” Percival smiles up at the boy, “It’s good to see you again.” 

Percival stands up, Newts eyes raking over his body, “I best be off. Work to do. I’ll see you around.” He smiles and bids them goodbye.

Newt can’t stop himself tilting his head as the man walks off, admiring his muscular back and legs. He looks round at Credence to see his face holds the same awe struck expression. Newt nudges him with his elbow and laughs, shaking his head at the boy, “C’mon.” he grins tugging the blushing boy away.

“I think he’s better looking than the last Graves.” Credence confides in him.

Newt laughs, “Credence! They look the same!” 

“Well maybe it’s because he’s nice! It makes him more attractive.” Credence shrugs his shoulders.

“Credence, do you have a crush on Percival?” Newt smirks at him.

The boy startles and turns beet red, “What?! No! I like you, I-”

“Calm down Credence,” Newt smiles and shakes his head, “I know you do. I’m not mad, he’s extremely good looking.”

Credence just blushes more and looks down at his feet as he walks, holding on tightly to Newts hand.

~~

“You’ll like my brother.” Newt reassures Credence for the five hundredth time as he leads the boy into MACUSA’s training room.

Newts brother, Theseus, was over at MACUSA on a visit, helping the Director train from now junior aurors in battle. Newt was excited to see his brother but he couldn’t help feeling even more excited to see Percival, he didn’t know why.

They walked quietly into the training room and went to stand by the wall, “That’s him.” Newt points to his brother although his eyes were set on Percival opposite him who was demonstrating how to block attacks.

Percival looked extremely powerful as he fought against Theseus, blocking the spells with ease, it looked like he could do this in his sleep easily. He felt Credence squeeze his arm lightly and knew he was also watching the man.

“Credence?” Newt asks, the boy hums and Newt takes that as a sign to carry on, “How would you feel if we asked Percival on one of our dates?”

“I think…that could be fun.” Credence replies with a shy smile.

 

“Percival!” Newt calls once he finally pulls Credence away from his brother, following the Director down the hall way as he rushed to catch up with him.

Percival turns and smiles at them both, “Credence, Newt, what can I do for you both?”

“We was wondering,” Newt begins as he comes to a stop in front of the man, breathing a little heavy after his rush, “If you’d like to come to dinner with us tonight?”

“Out for dinner?” Percival asks, Newt nods with a small smile, holding onto Credence’s hand lightly, “Like, a date?”

“Yes.” Newt replies, he notices Percivals hesitation and quickly states, “Don’t worry…If you don’t want to. We won’t take offence.”

Percival shakes his head, “It’s not that,” he speaks, “It’s just… As you know, I’m going through a lot right now. I’m not sure it would be for the best…”

Newt gives him a soft smile. “We understand,” Newt tells him, “But we might be able to help, if you’ll let us.”

Percival considers for a moment and then nods, “Actually. I think a date would be lovely.”

Newt grins and squeezes Credence’s hand, quickly arranging a time and place for tonight before hurrying off home with Credence to get ready. They’d make sure Percival got better and they’d definitely try to make him happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another OT3 again containing Newt, Percival and Credence

“Do we really have to?” Credence asks with yet another sigh as he sits at the dining room table.

“Yes love,” Newt replies as he puts a cup of tea down in front of the boy, stroking his soft hair as he walks past him, “But we get to choose.”

“Not that Director guy, right?” Credence asked, he knew the Director had liked Newt at one point and was almost certain the man didn’t like him, “He doesn’t like me. You wouldn’t choose him, right?”

“I said we get to choose Credence, not me.” Newt replies, “We can decide together.”

Newt wasn’t all too sure it would be a good idea to bring someone else into their relationship but Newt was never against trying something new. Whether it worked out or not he would give it a try and let things pan out for themselves.

Credence groaned and dropped his head to the table, “He’s going to try and get to you I know he is!”

Newt rolls his eyes, “So what if he does? He can’t force his way in and if you don’t like him then thats that.”

“Well do you like him?” Credence accused as he looked up at Newt with a frown.

“That’s not what I said.” Newt replies with a huff. He pulls his coat on and leans over to kiss Credence on the head, “I’m going to work, I’ll be back the same time as usual.”

Newt enters the MACUSA building and heads straight over to his office. Director Graves was one of the first people he saw that morning. Newt was a little worried he’d say something but Percival just nodded a good morning and was on his way.

Percival had used to flirt with Newt at one time but Newt had decided to be with Credence instead. He’d thought Percival too serious and stern for him, not the kind of person he would ever be with. He had no problems with the Director with Credence didn’t like him. He was sure the Director hated him because Newt had chosen him over him, but the Director had never done anything to show any hate towards Credence. Actually at any times they had met he was rather civil with him.

Now they were told they would have to take a third person into their relationship, and as Newt had said he had no problems with trying that, but Credence was terrified the Director was going to come and steal him away.

 

Percival sits in his office, taping his quill against his desk, his hand reaching up to rub his face. He’d been debating with himself all the night before on whether he would say anything to Newt today. He liked Newt, that wasn’t something he’d ever hidden. And now he had the chance to be with him even though Newt was with Credence too. But would Newt just shoot him down again? Probably, and could he handle being rejected by the same person twice? He wasn’t so sure.

He knew Credence didn’t like him so he’d definitely be the hard one to talk round. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe subtle hints to start with. He knew Newt liked flowers, but did Credence like flowers? He really knew nothing that the boy would like, he could try he supposed. Even id he got rejected he decided that he would keep trying until he got somewhere, even just one date.

 

Newt returned home that evening to see flowers sat on his doorstep, he picked them up and checked for a note. From Percival, of course. Newt walked inside while still looking them over.

“Flowers?” Credence asked, “From the Director I’m guessing?”

“He got you some too,” Newt said handing the bunch signed for Credence to him, “They’re pretty.” Newt comments as he goes into the kitchen to find a vase for them.

“I told you he’d try, didn’t I?” Credence states as he follows Newt into the kitchen.

“You did.” Newt replies simply, taking the flowers back from Credence and putting them in the vase beside his own. “Just appreciate the flowers.” 

Newt smiles and presses a light kiss to his lips, “And stop worrying.” He strokes Credence’s hair and then excuses himself down into the case to feed his creatures before feeding himself and Credence.

The next morning when Newt saw the Director he felt the need to thank him for the flowers. After all it would be rude not to, they were a nice surprise.

“Mr Graves,” Newt calls as he hurries over to him, “I’d like to thank you for the flowers yesterday, on behalf of myself and of Credence.”

Percival smiles and gives him a nod, “It’s no problem. I thought you’d like them.”

“I did.” Newt smiled, part shy part awkward, “Not so sure about credence.” he admitted with a soft laugh.

Percival let out a sigh and nodded, “I thought that’d be the case,” he mentions, “He doesn’t like me. So I understand if you don’t appreciate my gestures.”

“It’s not that he doesn’t like you…” Newt tries but sighs at the raised eyebrows from Percival, “He’s just worried your going to come and try to…I don’t know.” he mumbles.

“I’m not trying to ruin anything.” Percival reassures him.

Newt just offers him a small smile, “I know that…But it’s probably best if maybe…”

“I can take the hint.” Percival gives him a kind smile, “I have to go. Meeting with the President.” he nods and walks off up the stairs.

Newt lets out a long breath of air and heads slowly over to his own office. He felt bad but he knew he had to do that for Credence. At least Percival had seemed to take it well.

 

“Yes Credence for the last time, he was fine with it.” Newt sighs as he asks the waiter for their bill so that they could go home.

“I’m just checking,” Credence explains, “I just wanted to be sure.”

Newt quickly pays the bill and he and Credence head out into the street for the short walk home.

“So, who are we going to choose?” Credence asks as they walk down the street, Newts hand resting lightly on the small of his back.

“I don’t know,” Newt replies, he hadn’t really thought about it in all honestly, “I’m sure we’ll find someone eventually.”

Newt jumps in shock as a figure comes from the alleyway beside them and grabs Credence, pulling him into the darkness shortly followed by Newt.

“Hey! Who are you? Let him go!” He calls, casting lumos from his wand and seeing Credence being held by a man he didn’t recognise.

“You work for MACUSA.” he accuses nodding over to Newt, “You’re gonna do something for me or I’m gonna hurt your friend here.”

Newt looks between the man and Credence, “Wha-What do you want me to do?” He asks as Credence shakes his head at him.

“You’re going to take me into the evidence room. Now. There’s some things I need to collect.” the man explains, pulling Credence closer and shoving his wand up under Credence’s neck.

“I don’t have access to the evidence room…” Newt explains. It wasn’t exactly a lie, only aurors were allowed in the evidence room, thats not to say he couldn’t get in if he wanted to.

“I didn’t ask if you had access! I said you’re taking me there!” he all but yells at him, shaking Credence in his hands as if to exaggerate what was at stake.

“Fine…Okay I’ll-” Newt was cut off when the man was grabbed from behind and threw into the wall opposite them, Credence ran from his spot into Newts arms and Newt gladly gathered him in his grasp.

Flashes of light were now dancing in front of them as the two men battled. Newt noticed the newcomer was none other than Percival Graves. Both Newt and Credence watched anxiously, Newt wanted to help but he didn’t want to leave Credence on his own again. Besides, Percival was a strong man, he could look after himself.

But something distracted the man and he was disarmed, then spell after spell bounced off of his chest, soon sending him into a heap on the floor. Newt almost jumped up to help but aurors started apparating in and the man was tackled to the floor. 

Newt hurried over to Percival with Credence on his heels, kneeling down beside the man and rolling him onto his back, “Mr Graves?” Newt asks. Percival opens his eyes and looks up at Newt.

“Hi,” He says with a hoarse voice, “Sorry if I didn’t help.”

Newt shook his head, “You were disarmed but you did great. He’s being arrested as we speak.” Newt smiles.

“Thank you, Director.” Credence says quietly from behind him, “For saving me.”

Percival nods his head, “It’s my job.” he replies. True it was his job, but Newt had a feeling he knew it was Credence being held and that was another reason he’d rushed to help.

Newt let Percival be taken off to be checked over by a couple mediwizards and turned to Credence with a soft smile.

“He’s not such a bad man, is he?” Newt asked with a grin, taking Credence by the waist and pulling him against his chest.

Credence sighed but shook his head, “No,” he finally replies, “Maybe we could take him out on a date. On one date.”

Newt laughs softly and nods his head, leaning forward to press a kiss to Credence’s lips.


	7. Chapter 7

“You can sit and work in my office today, if you like.” Percival suggests as he and Newt walk into the MACUSA building early that morning.

Newt shakes his head, “There’s no need. I have my own desk to work at in my own department. Besides, all my paperwork is down there. I’ll come and see you for lunch.” he smiles and leans over to place a kiss on his husbands cheek.

Percival grumbles but begrudgingly agrees and walks off towards his own office. Newt takes his time strolling down to his desk. There was only five people in his department, him, two women and another two men. They were fairly nice though Newt didn’t really have much to say to them so mostly worked in silence. He’d moved his desk over into the corner so that he could feel more alone.

He placed his case down by his feet and started gathering his paperwork. His desk was always messy and Percival always complained about it whenever he had the time to come and see Newt. ‘But I like it messy, I know where everything is!’ He’d tell him every time, to which Percival would just shake his head and call him crazy.

He got to work writing up his notes from his last case. Last week he’d had to go and help a couple of the aurors gather a group of puffskiens from a smuggler. He was sure the aurors could of handled that one without him but they insisted he came along. He was sure most of them were still scared of creatures no matter how harmless they were.

“Hey, Newt.” one of his colleagues, Alice Jenkins smiled and pulled up a chair beside his.

“Oh..Hello.” Newt says, he offers her a small smile and then turns to his parchment once again.

“What you writing about?” Jenkins asks, clearly not getting the hint that Newt would rather be left alone.

“Just finishing my notes to give to the Director about the puffskiens.” He mumbles out his reply as he re-dips his quill and starts the next section.

“Maybe you could use some help?” she suggests, leaning closer to him so that their shoulders rubbed together.

“Er-”

“Newt,” comes a deep voice and Newt is relieved to look up and find Percival stood in front of his desk. Jenkins scurried off to her own desk much to Newts relief, “You didn’t come get your morning drink.” Percival states as he sets down a mug of tea on Newts desk, sending a glare over at the girl now sat at her own desk.

“Oh, I was going to come,” Newt reassures him, “I just wanted to finish off this report to give to you.” he mumbles. He finishes his last few lines and waves the papers around to dry the ink before passing them over to Percival, “About the puffskiens.” he announces.

Percival nods his head and takes the papers, “Thank you, Newt.” 

Percival makes his way back out of the offices, walking past Jenkins with a glare, causing her to shrink down in her seat.

The rest of the morning happily went by without anymore disturbances. Tina came to see him about whether he’d like to go round for dinner that evening with Percival. Queenie was making pasta. He agreed for them and sat talking for a while before Tina had to go out on a case.

Now it was lunchtime and he was making his way up to the canteen with Samuel Fletcher. He could actually hold a conversation with him, he didn’t find him annoying and he seemed to dislike people almost as much as he did.

Newt jumped slightly as an arm grabbed him, sliding round his waist and pulling him tightly into someones side. “Newt. Fletcher.” Percival greets them both, his eyes glaring at Fletcher but softening easily when they reached Newt.

“Hi Percy.” Newt smiles as Fletcher hurries off down the corridor in front of them, “I told Tina we would go round for dinner tonight.”

“Sounds great.” Percival replies as his eyes follow Fletcher down the hallway, squinting in a glare as he disappears around the corner.

“He’s just a friend Percy.” Newt sighs, letting his own arm slide around Percys waist.

“What? I didn’t say he wasn’t.” Percival responded, “You’re allowed friends.”

“Then why do you come and grab me whenever I’m talking to someone? I’m not flirting with them.” Newt frowns.

“You’re not flirting with them. But they’re flirting with you.” Percival argues, “Everyone here tries to flirt with you Newt! I can’t believe you don’t notice. You’re my husband of course I’m going to butt in.”

Newt shakes his head, “They do not flirt with me! No one likes awkward gangly Newt. Besides even if they did you should trust me not to do anything.”

“I do trust you. I don’t trust them around you.” Percival states simply as they sit at one of the canteen tables and pulls Newt down beside him, “You’re mine. And I’m not sharing you.” he mumbles and pulls him in for a kiss, just to remind everyone that he was taken.


	8. Chapter 8

Newt walked sheepishly through the MACUSA building to the auror department, his tattered brown briefcase clutched tightly in his hands. He spies Tina in the far corner and walks in that direction stopping close by her and waiting for her to notice him before motioning her off.

“What is it?” Tina asks once she reaches him, he was supposed to be at home working on his book notes all day and now he’d just appeared, she was sure something was wrong.

“Well,” he starts in a hushed tone, “I couldn’t concentrate so I was going to come and see if you wanted to get some lunch but on my way into the building I tripped and my case opened.”

Tina raises an annoyed eyebrow at him, “Opened?” she asked, “Please tell me nothing got out!”

Newt just replied with a small guilty smile and looked over his shoulder, Tina sighed loudly, “Well find them! Director Graves is here today and he won’t be very happy to have you creatures running amok in the place!”

“Will you help me?” Newt asks with a pleading look in his eyes.

Tina takes in a deep breath before throwing her hands up in exasperation, “Fine! But I’m banning you from coming in here ever again!” she tells, only half joking.

They start in the auror offices, getting more desperate as time goes on and no one is found. Before long they have an annoyed Abernathy looking with them along with a few more junior aurors and even Queenie came up from the wand permit offices to help. She said she could hear their panicked thoughts and wanted to help.

“Nothing big got out, did it, Scamander?” Abernathy asked as he opened drawers of the filing cabinet at the end of the room.

Newt shook his head quickly, “Oh, no! Just Dougal, the rascal, niffler again, one of my occampys and my fwooper.”

“Dougal, really? How are we supposed to find him he’s invisible!” Tina sighs in frustration.

Just as Newt was about to reply a shower of papers rained on top of them from one of the shelves above their heads, soon followed by another stack that now had the room covered in messed up papers. No culprit could be seen on the shelves.

“Dougal,” Newt warns as he watches things fly from the shelf as the Demiguies ran along it invisible, “Now this really isn’t like you!”

Newt follows the flying objects in the hopes of catching the creature but with no luck, Dougal kept deciding to change directions to throw Newt off.

“Dougal this is not a game!” Newt finally stops running after him, staring up at the shelves annoyed, “Get back into the case right now!”

Dougal made himself visible for just long enough for them to see him disappear out of the doorway with a cheeky grin, Newt hurried off after him closely followed by the others.

“Newt?” Queenie calles, “I think we should go down to the permit office…Sounds like theres trouble.”

Newt trusts Queenies instinct and follows her down to the permit office near the bottom of the building. Upon entering the room looks like its been ransacked by thieves. But they weren’t thieves, they were Newts creatures.

Sat on a desk amongst the chaos was the niffler, looking extremely pleased with himself as he patted his pouch overflowing with gold and shiny things. Newt shook his head and stomped over to him, picking him up by his feet and shaking him out as his fwooper bounced from desk to desk, knocking things flying as she did.

“You are all getting grounded.” Newt tells them as he finishes shaking out the niffler and stuffs him under his arm. 

He proceeds to chase down the fwooper as his occamy chases paper rats across the floor, growing bigger with every minute and knocking furniture out of her way to get at the rats. Dougal made himself visible as he swung from the ceiling light which eventually fell down with a loud crash to which Dougal just clapped happily and ran off again.

Newt was running around like a mad man, changing the creature his was in pursuit of to whichever was closest to him, all the while the niffler was trying to wriggle from his grasp. Tina was hot on the tail of the fwooper when everyone suddenly stopped in place at a new sound spreading through the room. It was laughter. They all turned curiously to see who it was and were extremely surprised to see Director Graves stood in the doorway with a large smile on his face, soft laughter escaping his lips as an occamy wound is way around his arm and Dougal clutched at his leg. Soon joined but the fwooper who jumped up onto Graves’ head happily.

Tina looked mortified, quickly running over and trying to pull Dougal off of the Directors leg all the while apologising profusely. Newt walked over curiously, his eyes now fixated on the Director rather than his creatures. He’d never seen the director smile let alone laugh like this. It was a nice sight.

“I’m sorry Director Graves,” Newt apologised as he stopped in front of the man, “I tripped and my case opens… I can ensure you it won’t happen again, I will be sure to get that lock fixed.”

Graves shook his head, “Don’t worry about it Mr Scamander,” comes his reply, “It was quiet entertaining to see you running in circles after these things. But yes, don’t let it happen again.” he smiles as he holds his arm out for Newt to extract the occamy from him.

Newt quickly gathers all of his creatures up and puts them back inside the case, promising them he’d be down later to scold them all. Graves was fixing his suit and hair, his serious face back as he looked Newt over.

“I’m sorry, again.” Newt says suddenly feeling awkward at having the Directors eyes rake over him like so.

Graves shook his head again, once more promising Newt he was not in trouble, this time.

“A smile looks good on you, Director.” Newt hears himself say before he can stop himself, he looks down and hides behind his hair as his face tints pink.

“Well, it seems you’re the only one who can put it there Mr Scamander. I guess I will have to see you more often.” comes Graves’ reply.

Newt was sure he looked like a tomato by now but couldn’t help the grin forming on his lips, the idea of seeing the Director more was definitely an exciting one.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt lets out a soft sigh as he and Percival come to a stop outside of Percivals town house. He looked over at the man and gave him a small smile, giving his arm a light squeeze.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Newt asks him, rubbing his coat covered arm reassuringly.

Percival lets out a long breath that he had obviously been holding in and then nods, “Yes Newt, I’m ready.” He begins up the steps to his large wooden front door, pulling out a key and unlocking it.

Newt had been helping Percival recover for the past week since they had found him. They had grown close, Percival had known his brother for a while and they had met once before so it was only natural for Newt to try to help and he was extremely pleased when Percival had agreed.

He had been staying with Newt for the past five days and now he had finally racked up the courage to return to his home which Grindelwald had been staying in for the past six months or more.

Newt decided Percival should have a walk round on his own so he stayed hovering around by the front door, not noticing that Pickett had crawled out of his pocket and was talking into the next room to follow his new friend.

Newt bounced from one foot to the other, humming lightly to himself as he looked around the simple yet classy hallway. The stairs were dark wood, a plush carpet running along the floor and pale grey walls led down to the kitchen. On the walls were a few framed moving photographs, probably of Graves’ family, and a couple muggle paintings which made Newt smile.

After he had been alone for a while he started to wonder where Percival had got to and walked slowly into the living room. He saw Percival sat in the door way across the room bent over, Newt furrowed his brows wondering what he was doing.

He slowly walked up behind him, cocking his head slightly to the side to try and see over Percivals shoulder.

“Percival?” Newt asks quietly. The man sniffs but doesn’t reply so Newt creeps up closer, he gasps at the sight of the small body in front of Percival.

It was a dog, a small dog but Newt couldn’t make out the breed as the body was malnourished and quite clearly deceased. Percival rubbed at his eyes to try and hide the tears but Newt knew they were there.

“Oh Percival,” Newt sighs, a frown placed on his lips as he watched the scene. 

He could see Pickett sat on the mans shoulder, giving him what he thinks was supposed to be a hug, he hadn’t even known he’d walked off.

Newt quickly kneels beside Percival and wraps an arm around his shoulders, “Oh Percival, I’m sorry.” he says, wiping a tear from his cheek and pulling him into a hug.

“She was the only family I had left.” he cries out, “Why would he do this to her? She was so sweet! So loving.”

Newt shushes him and strokes at his hair, unconsciously placing a kiss on the side of his head, “We can bury her, give her a proper funeral.” he says, knowing nothing would make the man feel better but wanting to try nonetheless. “What was her name?”

“Aida,” Percival replies and pulls his head back from the hug, wiping his eyes again and looking up at Newt who only gave him a soft smile.

Newt strokes his hair, smiling as Percival takes Pickett into his hand and strokes his leafs, “That’s a pretty name,” Newt tells him, “I’m sure she knew she was loved and she knew it wasn’t you who did this to her. We’ll give her a proper send off.”

Percival manages a small smile and nod his head, “Thank you Newt…For everything.”


	10. Chapter 10

Newt straightened out the front of his black formal dress robes, black wasn’t a colour he usually wore so it felt strange on him. He was still unsure of whether he should go today. Would be be wanted? Welcomed? He hadn’t even known the real Director Graves, it seemed a little strange to be going to the funeral of a man he never even knew. But Tina had asked him to come for support and she was a friend so of course he agreed.

“Newt? Are you ready?” Tina pokes her head into the room he was dressing in to check on him.

Newt replies with a nod, “All ready,” he answers quietly, “Everyone else?”

Tina nods solemnly and leaves to go back to the living room, Newt following closely behind. Everyone was dressed in fancy black attire, they all looked marvellous, if it wasn’t such a sad affair he’d have complimented the girls on how nice they looked.

“They’re holding the funeral at MACUSA,” Tina explains to Newt when she notices him in the room, “We decided it would be the safest place without No-Maj’s noticing us.” She didn’t mention that Director Graves also spent most of his time at the building and it would be nice for him to be back there, one last time. “They’ve set up a very nice area in the basements, it’s all been decked out to look wonderful, I’m sure he would of loved it.”

Newt just nods to show he was listening, he didn’t know what to say. Tina was acting strong but one of her oldest friends? if you could call them friends, had been found dead. Murdered by a dark wizard. She had been there when they found his body.

She hadn’t cried. She was bottling up her emotions and it wasn’t good for her, but Tina was a very strong, independent woman, Newt knew if she wanted to cry about it with them she would. She was being strong for Queenie.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” Queenie sighs as she pulls on her coat, transfigured to appear black for the day, “It just doesn’t feel real. He was so powerful, it’s strange to think someone could do this to him.”

Newt rubbed her shoulder lightly and then Tina apparated them all to an alleyway just beside the MACUSA building. They all quickly entered the building and Tina led them down into the basements. They building was empty, Graves had been a good boss and if not a friend but a great alli to everyone here.

The basements really were decorated wonderfully. Candles floated about the arrangement of chairs, most of which were full but they three of them managed to find a couple near the walkway in the middle of the room. A lot of workers and friends stood around the back and sides of the room, he was sure some would even have to stand outside too. The walls were lined with sleek scarlet satin drapes, each embroidered with the MACUSA sigil in a dark grey thread. He didn’t know Director Graves but he was sure he would have liked it.

Once the room was full and everyone was settled down Seraphina Picquery opened the back doors with a piece of wandless magic and music began to play. Everyone stood as four of the best aurors (including Theseus who had flown here on a hippogriff to attend his friends funeral) carried the sleek black coffin down the isle and set it on the pyre at the end of the room, centre for everyone to see.

Once everyone was seated once again Picquery began to speak, “Percival Graves was not only a colleague and a wonderful boss, but also a dear friend to many of us. It is with a heavy heart I am stood here today to talk about sed friend and lay him to rest.”

The President spoke not only of Director Graves’ many accomplishments within MACUSA but also of his life, his friendship and his great heart. Newt could feel himself tearing up and he didn’t even know the man, how the President could stand and talk without shedding a tear right now he would never understand. She had more will than he did. He could hear Tina and Queenie sniffing beside him but he couldn’t spare them a glance, he couldn’t bare to see them upset.

Abernathy got up behind the podium and spoke of how great it was to have Director Graves as his boss, how much he’d helped him not only become a great auror but in his life problems too. Theseus then took the stage and spoke of how he met Percival, how they’d clicked instantly and stayed good friends even after their training. Newt had heard Theseus talk of Percival many times and knew how much that man had meant to him.

By the end of the service there wasn’t a dry eye in the house, even Picquery was welling up as the took the torch from the wall and walked over to the coffin. Tina had told Newt how Percival had always said he wanted to be burned when he died, said he couldn’t stand the thought of laying buried under the ground.

Just as the President was lowering the flame a body appeared on top of the open coffin. Not just any body, but a small one covered in white fur. Newts eyes widened as he realised it was a demiguise, his demiguise, it was Dougal. He was shielding Percivals body which caused Picquery to pull back the flame. Newt quickly jumps from his seat and hurries up the isle to the coffin.

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry. I don’t know how he could possibly have gotten out.” Newt was apologising as he ran up to collect Dougal.

Dougal shook his head at Newt and then placed his small hands on each of Percivals cheeks, closing his eyes as a soft yellow glow evolved around the both of them. Then, something changed. Percivals once closed eyes now stared up at the ceiling, brown orbs looking around confused as he slowly sat up. 

Newt and Picquery shared the same shocked expression, eyes wide and mouths slack as the man who was supposed to be dead sat up in his coffin, his eyes settling on Dougal.

“What is this?” he asks, his voice hoarse from nonuse, “Who does this belong to?”

“Uhm…he’s mine…sir?” Newt stared down at the man in confused.

“Do you have a permit for that?” Graves asks with a hard expression, seeming to be completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Dougal was clinging to Percival, making soft cooing sounds as he stroked the mans hair slowly.

“Director Graves?” Comes Picquerys voice, “You’re…alive?”

“Of course I’m alive! Why wouldn’t I be alive? I only saw you yesterday!” He then looks around and seems to suddenly notice everyone else around him and then looked down and finally recorded the coffin, his eyes growing wide. “What is going on here?” he demands. 

Shocked and confused friends and workers were hurrying from the room, all chatting away to each other. The President grabbed Newt by the arm and led him and Percival into a side room, Dougal still clinging onto Percival.

“Director,” Picquery begins, “You have been missing for six months, we found you. Dead, last week.”

Percival raises an eyebrow at the President, “Quite clearly Madam President, I am not dead nor am I missing. I think I would remember that.”

“You were poisoned.” Newt piped up, “Draught Of Living Death,” he starts to explain to them, “It causes the drinker to fall into a death like slumber. Appearing dead to all those around them. Its actually very hard to make and even harder to get completely right. Obviously you had been slipped it without you knowing and then were continued to be given doses during your disappearance. I’m surprised you survived being fed that potion for that amount of time.”

“Well who gave me this potion?” Graves asks as realisation dawns on his face, this wasn’t one big joke, he had actually been missing and then believed dead by his friends, “You were going to burn me!” he points an accusing finger at Picquery.

“We thought you was dead!” The President shoots back before going on to explain, “For the past six months the dark wizard Grindelwald has been parading around in your body. It was Mr. Scamander here who realised the imposter and helped find you again.”

“You were in your apartment,” Newt told him, “It seems Grindelwald had been living there while pretending to be you, which would explain how he kept giving you the potion.”

Graves nods his head and considers this new information for a while, “I think I need some time to process this.” he tells them, looking up to see the both of them, “If that’s okay?”

“Of course Director. As long as you’d like.” The President said and left the room, leaving Newt alone with the Director.

“He’s yours then?” Percival asks to which Newt nodded, “And do you have that permit?”

“I’m working on it.” Newt replied sheepishly to which Graves let out a laugh.

“You’re brother did always say you had a slight disregard of the law, Newt.” Percival smiles, Newt felt butterflies at the sound of his name on that deep voice, he knew he was blushing but didn’t even try to hide it.

Newt took Dougal back from Percival and held him close. “It seems I have to thank you, for finding me and again for your creature saving me from being burnt alive.” 

Newt smiles slightly and shrugs, “You don’t have to,” he mentions, “Only doing what I could.”

“I will thank you,” Percival insists, “Maybe, over a drink one evening?”

Newt bites his lower lip and slowly nods his head, “I’d like that.” he mumbles, not stopping the grin from forming on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut

Newt moans loudly as Percival continues to thrust into him, his grabbing at the edge of the bed frame, fingers curling against the wood as his knuckles whiten from the force. Each of Percivals thrusts push him closer to the edge of the bed, tears forming in his eyes at the mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. It had been a while since the men had gotten the chance to have some personal time together and were planning on making the most of it.

Percival arm curls around his lovers waist and his hand grabs at his hard leaking cock, starting to pump it in time with his thrusts, the room full with the sounds of their moans and skin on skin. Newt was whimpering as he gripped onto the edge of the bed, partly because he needed to grab onto something from the immense pleasure but also to keep him from falling off of the end of the bed.

“Hey Newt do you ha-WOAH!”Theseus strolls into the room and instantly covers his eyes, his mouth slack and wide, “Woah woah woah!I did not just see that!” he spins and quickly leaves the room, slamming the door behind him, “I want you both downstairs, right now!”

Newt has his face buried in his hands, feeling like his whole body had turned red from embarrassment. Both men hurried to get dressed after the ordeal, Percival trying hard to stifle his laughter much to the annoyance of Newt.

“But did you see his face?” Percival chortled as he pulled on his shirt.

“No, I didn’t,” Newt replied in exasperation, “I was a bit busy hiding my own due to the fact my brother just walked in on us having sex!”

Percival looks away but Newt knew him too well to know that he was still laughing. Newt scowled and shook his head at his lover, finishing getting dressed and then leading the way downstairs to find his brother. Only he didn’t just find his brother, he found his mother and father too, all sat around their dining room table.

“Thes!” Newt exclaims appalled that his brother had told his parents what had happened.

“We would all like to talk to you Newt, sit down.” his brother says calmly as he motions to the chairs opposite them, “You too, Percival.”

The only good thing about this situation was that the sight of Newts parents had wiped the smile off of Percivals face and he now sat opposite them looking like a scolded puppy.

“You need to be careful will him he is fragile!” Theseus declares as he sends a glare over at Percival.

“Theseus, let us talk to them.” Mrs Scamander smiles kindly, placing a hand on her sons shoulder and settling him back in his chair, though the man kept his scowl set on Percival.

“Newt,” Mrs Scamander finally turns to her youngest son, “We understand that you’re a grown up now. But we realise we were wrong to never talk to you about-”

“Mother!” Newt gapes at her, face stained red, “Really? Is this really necessary?!”

“Newton do not interrupt me when I am speaking.” His mother frowns, the sternness in her voice instantly shutting Newt up and he sunk back in his chair trying his best to disappear. “We just want to make sure that you are being safe. We know these things are going to happen but we need to know that you are both looking after each other and respecting each other.”

Mrs Scamander was smiling at both boys with kindness lit in her eyes, whereas the men on either side of her were glaring at the auror with annoyance and distrust making him uncomfortable. Percival decided to focus on Mrs Scamander who didn’t seem to hate him right now.

“When doing these things you need to be safe.” She continues, “Are you taking all the right precautions?”

“Mother, I’m not going to get pregnant,” Newt reminds her in case she had forgotten that he was indeed and male and would not be impregnated by Percival.

“Yes Newton I realise that,” she replies with irritation, “But that doesn’t mean you can just be careless!”

“You could just keep your dirty hands off my little brother!” Theseus shoots in, earning a glare from his mother which didn’t seem to bother him.

“I’m never inviting any of you over again.” Newt whines burying his face in his hands and laying it on the table, “Please just leave me alone.” he mumbles.

He hears chairs scraping away from the table and knows everyone has gotten up to leave, he could guess somewhat reluctantly.

He feels a hand coming to rub at his back and relaxes against Percivals touch, until he hears him speaking, “You’ve never had the sex talk?” he laughs.

“Shut up Percy!” Newt growls and shrugs his hand off. He’d never been so mortified in his whole life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut

When Newt slid past his door and into his office, a look of innocence played across his face Percival knew exactly what the boy was here for.

“Newt,” he sighs when he comes nearer, “I am rather busy today,” he explains, tapping his paperwork with his quill as if to prove his excuse, “Grindelwald didn’t seem to do any of this blasted paperwork while parading around here.”

Newt pushes him back in his chair and slips into his lap, a small smile forming on his lips as he runs his fingers through Percivals hair.

Newt had a habit of sneaking into Percivals office during the working day. He’d climb onto Percivals lap and turn him on until Percival just couldn’t say no. But seeing as Percival was the Director of Magical Security and head of the DMLE, someone always needed him for something and would come knocking on his door at the exact wrong time.

 

Once they had almost been caught when he had Newt pinned up against the wall buried deep inside him, he’d had to cover Newts mouth with his hand to stifle his moans as he told the visitor to get lost.

The time after that Newt was bent over the desk, gripping at the sides hard until his knuckles turned white and Abernathy had come knocking. Percival was sure the auror was just going to walk straight in but he managed to tell him he’d come find him later before he had the chance to barge in.

“Newt, seriously,” he warns giving him what he hoped was a stern look, “I really need to work right now.”

“I’m sure you can spare half an hour Percy.” Newt purrs against his cheek as his lips brush over the skin to his ear, nipping at the lobe with a smile.

Percival starts to protest but his voice is cut short when Newt starts to kiss down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. He lets his hands rest on Newts thighs as Newts ran his down his chest, tugging at his shirt.

Newt lifts his head and attacks Percivals lips with his own, one hand tangling in his dark hair and his other sliding down to his crotch, rubbing at the growing bulge with a small smirk.

He unzips Percivals pants, sliding his hand down past his briefs to wrap his fingers around his half hardened cock and starts to pump him slowly, earning soft groans from Percivals lips.

Newt smirks to himself as he slides off of his lap, kneeling on the floor in front of Percivals chair, pulling his cock fully out of his pants, licking his lips as he eyed it. He took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it with a soft moan, using his hand to pump up and down the shaft.

Once Percival was fully hard Newt took more of him into his mouth, taking back as much as he could, using his hand for the rest of him.

Percival groaned and leant his head back, biting at his lower lip as his fingers snaked their way into Newts hair, tugging on the ginger locks as he pushed his hips up towards his sweet mouth. The feel of Newts tongue running over his slit sending him dizzy.

Percival started thrusting his hips up, slowly at first but then soon more rapid as he couldn’t control himself, gripping roughly on Newts hair to hold him in place while Newt sat still, content to let Percival fuck his mouth all he wanted.

Newt was moaning around Percival, sending vibrations across his shaft making the sensation all the more amazing. Percivals head was tilted back against the back of his chair, moans falling from his lips. So close. He was so close and Newt knew it.

But their passion was interrupted by the heavy wooden door banging open, starting them both and making them both jump from their places. Newt flew behind the desk, knowing he’d already been seen but wanting to hide his beetroot red face from the intruder. Percival shoved his cock back into his pants hastily as he fumbled with his clothes to get himself back in order.

The intruder just stood in the doorway, mouth slack and eyes wide open, seemingly unable to comprehend what they’d just witnessed and clearly unable to form any words.

“Tina,” Percival greets, his voice hoarse from the moaning but he tried to still seem professional, he didn’t even want to see the state his hair was in right now.

“I’m so sorry boss!” Tina squeaked out, hands finally flying to her eyes even though there was no longer anything to hide from view, “I’m-I’m gonna go out,” she says motioning to the door, “And we’re all gonna pretend that did not happen!” Tina quickly flew from the office, appearing again just enough to close the door before running down the hall way.

Percival eyed the door for a moment before looking down to where Newt was perched on the floor, his face still flushed red but mischief was showing in his eyes.

“I warned you!” Percival pointed an accusing finger at the boy, “I told you that would happen!”

“It’s all part of the thrill, Percy.” Newt grins innocently, climbing his way back onto Percivals lap and kissing him lightly.

“Same time tomorrow?” He asks, biting his lower lip lightly as Percival just shakes his head at his crazy boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut

Percival was sat quietly minding his own business in his office with Abernathy rudely barged in without so much as knocking. Percival was ready to knock seven bells out of him but Abernathy was already grabbing at his arm and pulling on him.

“We need your help,” he manages out through heavy breathing, obviously he’d ran all the way up here.

“Would you mind telling me what’s going on first?” Percival frowns, pulling his arm from his aurors grip.

“You’re the only unbounded alpha here boss,” he says, slowly catching his breath back, “We found an omega in heat.”

Percival just raises an eyebrow at the man in front of him, “And…?” There was lots of omegas in heat all the time, he didn’t understand why this constituted as an emergency.

“He’s been held captive boss, he’s not well at all. Mediwizards have said they can’t do anything he needs help now he might die!” Abernathy was tugging at his sleeve again to get him going.

Percival was still unsure. He didn’t want to be bonded, even temporarily, but he also couldn’t let the omega die so he let Abernathy drag him down to the room the omega was being held with. He was shoved into the room and only thought to ask who the omega was when everyone was gone and he was alone. 

The omega was laying on a bed near the middle of the room, he looked perfectly normal until Percival got closer. The omega was pale as snow, face and body damp from hot sweat, hair fallen into his face, in all honesty he looked pretty much dead already, but the slow rise and fall of his chest indicated otherwise.

He reached a hand out and shook the boys shoulder lightly but the boy didn’t flinch, his eye lids flickered slightly but that was the only indication that he’d felt anything. He looks around the room and chews his lower lip, he’d expected the omega to at least be fully conscious and aware of what was going to happen, things just didn’t feel right.

He looked down at the omega with a pained expression, it didn’t feel right to bond him like this but if he didn’t he’d die, so knowing he had no choice he crawled onto the bed beside him. The boy had been changed into a hospital gown which made things a whole lot easier, he slowly lifted it up with shaky hands and let the material rest across his torso. He was wet already and Percival pushed his legs apart slowly.

Percival closed his eyes and let out a slow shaky breath as his fingers found the mans entrance and he pushed a finger into him starting to stretch him out. He felt himself growing hard in his pants, he’d only ever been with betas before. He soon added another finger and then another, stretching him ready as he began to unbutton his pants and push them down over his hips.

He hears the omega whimper slightly as he removed his fingers. He lined himself up and slowly pushed his hard cock into him, pushing in deep until he bottomed out. His teeth bit into his lower lip as he looked down at the man underneath him, he paused, and then started to thrust his hips.

It didn’t take long for him to feel the bond forming, the warm feeling spreading through his body as they started to connect, he hadn't known what to expect but it was strangely satisfying. He groaned as he buried his head in the omegas shoulder, biting at his lip as he felt his knot beginning to grow making it hard to thrust in fully.

He kept thrusting hard and finally managed to thrust his knot in, letting out a low moan as he stilled his hips. He felt the omegas hands lift to rest on his arms and found himself kissing his neck lightly. The omega let out a moan as Percival filled him, their breathing in sync completely now the bond was completed.

Before long his knot finally started to shrink allowing him to pull out and collapse onto the bed beside the omega who’s eyes were now open and looking at him.

The omega smiled lightly before rolling over and falling asleep. Percival felt strange. He felt warm and safe, he didn’t want to get up and leave the omega on the bed on his own but knew he had to. He was looking down at the man as he dressed, feeling sad that he had to leave him and be away from him now. So this is what a bond felt like, he felt needy and possessive without his consent.

After a moment longer of staring down at the man he finally dragged himself away and back to his office, feeling alone and empty being so far away from the omega.

 

He didn’t get to see the omega again until the next day. He appeared in his office doorway with a sheepish look on his face. “May I come in?” he asked. He looked different in his actual clothes, hair brushed and somewhat in order, brown briefcase clutched tightly in his fingers.

“Of course.” Percival invites him in with a soft smile, “Someone told you where to find me?” he asks.

The omega shook his head, “No…I could feel you,” he says as he strolls across the threshold and in front of his desk, “Um, I’m Newt.” he introduces.

“Percival,” he replies, offering the seat by his desk to the man.

The omega, Newt, takes the chair and looks over at him, “I wanted to thank you…” he mumbles, face turning red and highlighting the freckles on his cheeks, “Thanks…For saving me…Don’t worry, the bond will be over in a couple of days and you won’t have to worry about me.”

“Oh…Oh it’s no problem,” Percival says, “Really, I’m glad I could help. The bond is no issue.”

Really, he quite liked the bond, it felt calming and Newt was incredibly cute…Or was that the bond talking?

“Well, I should be off.” Newt exclaims quickly jumping up, “Creatures to feed,” he taps his case, “Places to be.” he makes for the exit.

“You’re leaving?” Percival asks, a frown taking over his face as he watches the man leave.

Newt halters near the door, “Uhm…yes?” he almost asks as he turns his head to look at Percival, “Is that okay with you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Percival clears his throat and nods his head, suddenly back to his professional self, “Yes yes, quite fine.” he says motioning for him to leave.

Once Newt was gone he let out a long sigh and leant back in his chair, his eyes watching the space the man had just disappeared from. He couldn’t be sure whether his possessiveness was because of the bond or because he actually felt attracted to the man.

He decided he was being silly but still couldn’t stop himself from going down to the canteen at lunch time, something he never did, and sitting beside Newt.

“Oh, hello.” Newt smiles as he sits down, continuing to push his salad around the plate with his fork.

“Hello.” Percival replies, setting his coffee mug down in front of him, now he was here he was lost for works and felt somewhat awkward.

“Can I help you with something?” Newt asks, eyes studying the man beside him.

“No,” Percival replies, “Just…wanted to sit with you.” he asks. What the hell was wrong with him? This bonding nonsense was turning him into a soft idiot!

“This bond is only temporary…You know that, right?” the man asks, tilting his head to look at his face as he was looking down.

Percival nodded, “I know that,” he replies, “But…That doesn’t mean I can’t possibly take you out…does it?”

Newt laughs lightly, “I’m not sure that would be professional,” he mentions, “We bonded as it was part of your job, not out of love.”

“I know that,” Percival rolls his eyes, “but i’d still like to take you out.”

Newt shakes his head, “I don’t think thats a good idea, Percival.” he replies, “I need to go check on my creatures now.”

Percival quickly stands from the table when the omega does and follows him out, “Can I come?” he asks.

Newt looked irritated and let out a sigh, “Fine. But don’t wonder off, I can’t have the boss killed by my creatures.”

Newt detours to Percivals office and leads the way into his case, “Just…follow behind me and don’t touch anything.”

Percival did as he was told and followed Newt around the case, staying back when he visited the more dangerous animals and trying to help out with the more tame ones.

“Hey, I think it likes me.” he grins as a long haired monkey like creature clung to his leg.

“That is Dougal. He’s a demiguise.” Newt says as he offers them a quick glance, “He likes everyone.”

Percival ignored him and bent down to scratch at Dougals head, allowing the creature to climb up into his arms, “I don’t think he likes me much.” he whispers to the Demiguise with a sad expression.

Dougal looked over at Newt and then quickly scurried off into the bushes. Percival sighs and stands up again, waiting for Newt to be done with the feeding.

Percival felt a tugging at his leg and looked down to see Dougal holding a large bunch of yellow flowers, he then proceeded to point over at Newt.

“Give to him?” Percival asks as he bends to take the flowers from the creature, Dougal nods and moves to sit down and watch.

Percival stands up again, straightening out his tie and dusting off his coat before going over to Newt, he clears his throat which makes the man turn around looking annoyed. But his annoyance soon disappears when he sees the flowers in his hand.

“For me?” he asks and Percival nods with a nervous smile as he hands them over, “They’re my favourite.” Newt smiles and looks behind Percival at Dougal, giving him a knowing look.

“Bloody interferring thing,” he rolls his eyes and then sighs, “One date.” he tells Percival, “One date, and we’ll go from there.”

Newt smiles at the man, a new fondness lit in his eyes. He’d lied, Dougal didn’t like everyone and if the Demiguise liked Percival then he should at least give him a chance, Dougal knew good from bad. Besides, its not like he was horrible to look at either.


	14. Chapter 14

PART 1

Newt loved strolling through the corridors clinging onto Percivals arm, letting the world know that they were finally together and very much happy about it. Tina was pleased for them, finally her boss seemed less grumpy, less harsh and he actually smiled and her friend, Newt, well…he was still the same golden ray of sunshine he’d ever been, but still she knew Percival was making him happy too. Queenie was absolutely ecstatic, she’d known from sneakily reading their thoughts how they felt but wanted to leave them to it, and now they were together and she was oh so excited about it.

But that’s pretty much where the happiness stopped. People smiled, congratulated the couple even, but they weren’t necessarily honest with their congratulations. Newts friends and family back home insisted that the age gap was too large and that he hardly knew the man. And what about when he goes travelling again? Do they really think they can cope with the long distance, honestly?

Percivals ‘friends’, or co-workers we’re just as unsure as Newts family. Boss was just getting back together from his captivity, he clearly wasn’t thinking straight. Newt obviously felt safe and warm and he liked that, but how about in a couple months time when he was fully recovered and thinking clearly? He wouldn’t really want to be with Newt then surely, they’re complete polar opposites and it just wouldn’t work. They thought maybe Newt had seduced him in his unstable state, they were definitely wary of the new comer.

They knew they should be happy for them both, really happy, but they just couldn’t be. It just didn’t seem right.

“Are you sure he’s right for you boss?” one of the top ranking aurors had asked the Director one day, “I mean, you’re nothing alike. And he’s just gonna go off after these monsters again one day, then what you gonna do?”

Percival had told him to get out of his office and not bother him again with such nonsense, the auror had just shook his head and left, the boss clearly wasn’t himself right now.

‘He is much too old for you Newt! You should come home and find someone suitable. Someone like you, a creature lover even! Wouldn’t that be more fun?’ A letter from Newts brother had read. Newt had just scoffed and chucked it in the bin, not even wanted to write a reply to that idiocy. He was perfectly happy with Percival.

But neither of them could fully ignore the whispering or the lingering stares whenever they were together. The whole of MACUSA was divided. Half of them wanted Percival to be looked after, he was recovering after all and really he needed to focus on that. He needed to be healthy and they couldn’t stand someone using him while in this state!

The other half were certain Percival was not right for Newt. Newt, this lovely ball of happiness stuck together with this literal cloud of grey and doom? No, that just wouldn’t work.

Every chance they got they were talking to either Newt or Percival, telling them how they were rushing things. Maybe they should stop and think, they were just being completely reckless. At first both men just pushed their opinions away. It was their lives, they were happy, thats all that mattered. But after a couple of weeks they couldn’t help but listen to what they were saying.

What if the age gap was a little big? And yes, Newt would be leaving soon to go off on his adventures and find more creatures. And really, what did they have in common? Nothing at all, what was even holding this relationship together if not just defiance to prove everyone wrong?

One afternoon Newt was sat in Percivals office eating his lunch while Percival filed some paperwork. They were silent, both lost in thought, only occasionally sparing the other a glance. When Newt had finished his lunch he just sat, twiddling his thumbs in his lap as his teeth troubled at his lower lip until finally he spoke.

“Percy?” he calls softly, looking up at the man through his lashes, “Do you think they’re right?”

Percival of course knew exactly what Newt was talking about and let out a soft sigh, leaning back in his chair and running his hands over his neat hair, “Possibly.” comes his reply after a short pause, “Maybe we did rush things…” he considers with a slight frown.

Newt nods his head slightly, “Maybe we did,” he agrees and averts his eyes from the man instead looking around the neat and tidy office.

“Maybe we should do what everyone wants.” Percival says breaking the silence, “It seems it would put everyone back at ease, it’d stop the fighting with your family and everyone will be happy.”

“Will we?” Newt asks finally looking up at Percival once again, “Will we be happy?”

Percival looks into Newts bright eyes and gives him a small smile, “Eventually,” he answers. “You should go and help more creatures Newt. You will soon forget about me sat in this stupid office.”

Newt shakes his head, “I’ll never forget.” he says, “But you’re right. My creatures need me and maybe it is for the best.”

After a pause Percival stands up and Newt copies, letting the man pull him into a tight hug. Percival places one last kiss to Newts lips, staring down into his light eyes, “Don’t be a stranger.” he mumbles, brushing a stray strand of hair from the boys eyes.

Newt offers a shaky smile, “I’ll write you.” He gives the man one last hug and then hurries from the office without looking back, he hated goodbyes and he couldn’t look back at the man he knew he’d probably never see again.

At least everyone else would be happy now.


	15. Chapter 15

PART 2

It had been two months since Newt had left New York and The Director was still sad. Everyone was pretty sure he’d get over it within a couple of weeks but it seems that hadn’t been the case. What made it was is the fact that Percival hadn’t heard from Newt. He’d promised to write. Had he decided against it or had something happened to him? Would he ever see him again? Hear from him again? Percival couldn’t deal with the not knowing almost as much as he couldn’t deal with the not being with him.

“Hey boss…” Percivals office door creaked open and Tina popped her head inside, “I’m going to get a coffee…Would you like one?” Tina had been extra nice to him lately. Tina had been one of the only ones who had been happy for him and Newt and for that he was immensely thankful.

“Thank you Tina.” He nods his head and offers her an attempt at a smile.

Tina hurries off and not five minutes later she’s back with a steaming cup of coffee for him, placing it on his desk with a timid smile.

“How are you holding up?” she asks, “I know you’re worried about Newt…I am too.” he sighs.

Percival gives her a small smile and nods his head, “I am worried. But if he wanted to talk to us he’d send us a letter.” he shrugs his shoulders and tries to act like he doesn’t care. He fails miserably of course.

“Everyones talking,” she continues quietly. “Everyone in the offices… They know how sad you are over this. They feel terrible…They’re trying to find where Newt is but he seems to have disappeared. Probably in the field somewhere again, out of reach of our owls.”

Percival nods, “Probably.” He agrees, “I’m fine, Tina.”

Tina knows he’s lying but takes that as a sign to leave him alone so she hurries from his office and back to the other aurors who were still trying to find where Newt had disappeared to.

“We’re gonna have to message his brother.” Abernathy finally admits with a sigh, “He’s not going to be happy. But he might be able to tell us where Newt is.”

Tina chews at her lower lip but nods her head for them to send the letter. Theseus had been mad about Percival dating his little brother but surely if he knew how sad Percival was over the break up he’d help them out? And if Newt was sad too…If Newt was sad, there was no way to know if he was but Tina would bet anything he wasn’t coping well. She’d seen the way he had looked at Percy, nothing but love radiating from his blue eyes.

It took a week for their letter to reach Theseus and another week for them to receive his reply. They were right. He wasn’t happy that they were now trying to get the two back together but he did tell them how sad Newt had seemed when he’d stopped off at home for a couple days and he also divulged where he had gone off to afterwards.

“So he’s in Romania, explains why we couldn’t find him, I wouldn’t have thought to try there. What on Earth is he doing there?” Abernathy asks as he reads the better over Tinas shoulder.

“Dragons.” Is all Tina replies as if it was obvious, this was Newt, of course he’d be there. “There’s a dragon taming centre out there, we’ll send a message over, asking Newt to come back to New York on urgent creature business. There’s been a…” She looks around and waves her hands helplessly, “A Wampus outbreak I don’t know! Something to get him back here!”

Abernathy wrote the message and sent it almost instantly, telling the Magizoologist that they were in need of his urgent assistance. Within two days Newt was marching into the auror offices looking pissed.

“You’re holding an endangered dragon egg in stasis in your evidence chamber? Do you know how dangerous that is for them?!” He sounds calm but his eyes tell differently.

“Newt,” Tina says kindly, turning his attention to her now, “There is no dragon egg.”

Newt raises his eyebrows looking utterly exasperated, “Hm? I got the letter,” He says holding it up and waving it, “It says right here. Endangered dragon egg. Stasis. Evidence room.” he taps the letter as he speaks.

Tina shakes her head, “We didn’t know how else to get you here.” she explains. “Percival is a mess.” she gives him a sad smile, “He really needs to see you.”

Newts features soften at the mention of Percival, “He is?” he asks with a frown, “I didn’t write…”

“I know.” Tina smiles and pats his shoulder lightly, “Go see him.”

Newt looks at her for a moment before he nods and hurries off in the direction of Percivals office. She shared an excited grin with Abernathy and Queenie before getting back to work.

Newt reaches Percivals office quickly but stands outside of almost five minutes, catching his breath and collecting his thoughts before he finally raps lightly at the door.

“Come in.” Comes the voice. His voice. His silky smooth and completely calming voice. Newt melts instantly.

He opens the door and walks in slowly, eyes instantly on Percival as he closes the door behind him, walking into the middle of the room and waiting for Percival to look up from his writing.

“Well?” Percival asks, continuing writing and not bothering to look up at him, he thinks he’s one of his aurors clearly.

Newt just walks up behind Percivals chair and wraps his arms around Percivals shoulders, pulling his head into his chest and burying his face in the mans neat hair. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t write.” he mumbles into the dark hair. Percival had froze but upon hearing Newt speak he instantly relaxed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down onto his lap.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, refusing to let go of the hug, taking in Newts musky scent as he buried his face into his coat.

Newt chuckles, “You’re damn aurors lured me here with dragon eggs.” Newt smiles fondly, “I missed you so.” he adds as he strokes Percivals hair.

“I missed you more than anything. Please. Don’t leave me again.” Percival finally looks up at Newt with pleading eyes. He didn’t care if he seemed pathetic, he had Newt back in his arms and he couldn’t lose him again.

“Never.” Newt smiles, taking Percivals face into his hands and kissing him passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

Newt had known the really Director Graves for roughly two weeks now and was 100% sure he was in love. Everyone said he was crazy ‘You can’t be in love after two weeks Newt!’ But he was certain. There was just something about the man. At times Newt almost thought the Director liked him back! But he always told himself he was just being silly, of course someone like The Percival Graves wouldn’t glance twice at someone like him. He was like a teenage girl with a new crush and he just couldn’t contain it.

“Newt, what are you doing?” a familiar voice asks him, he halters at the door he was about to open and looks over his shoulder to find Tina raising her eyebrows at him, arms folded and a knowing look on her face, “You thinking of becoming an auror, Newt?”

“What? No, of course not.” Newt replies, he was perfectly happy with his job and insinuating that he’d even consider changing it was idiocy.

“Then why are you going to the junior aurors training class?” She asks, a smile forming on her lips which broke into a soft giggle.

“Because, I like to learn new things and the training will come in handy when I’m out on the field!” he replies defiantly with a huff, “I’ve been allowed to go!” He adds.

“Okay Newt, sure you have. And I’m sure it has absolutely nothing to do with Director Graves teaching this class.” she nods and rolls her eyes at her friend, “You just be careful! Don’t go getting your hopes up.” he warns as she continues off down the hall way.

Newt just shakes his head and enters the training room. Today the class was going to be mostly on theory so he took a seat, on the front row, right in the middle of course. He needed to be able to hear well…and see well. 

The room soon filled up and before long Percival was entering the room with a stack of papers, “Good morning all.” he says as he drops the papers onto his desk.

He looks around at the group, eyebrow raising slightly at the grinning Newt in the middle of everyone but let the fact that Newt was in fact not a trainee auror slide. He was cute and he could stay if he wanted.

“Someones starting young.” he says as his eyes stop on a female sat at the end of the front row with a baby sat in her lap.

“I’m sorry Director…My help cancelled last minute. If it’s not okay I can leave.” she worries as she starts to leave her seat but Percival stops her with a shake of his head.

“That won’t be necessary. This class is important.” he tells her and then he gets on with the teaching. Today he was telling them all about the Do’s and Don’ts of every situation. When it was okay to attack an offender and when it was not okay.

Okay, maybe Newt didn’t need to know this stuff for when he was out in the field, but he could sit and listen to Percivals smooth voice all day. For all he cared the Director could be telling them all in detail about what he had for breakfast and he’d still listen intently.

The group breaks out into a discussion on whether it is okay to attack on offended who is threatening them in front of No-Maj’s. Many said no, a few said yes. But the discussion was soon cut short by a loud, ear shattering cry from the corner. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at the wide eyed girl holding her crying baby. She blanched and looked at the Director in fear as he advanced on her.

“I-I’m so s-sorry.” she stutters out.

Percival shakes his head and takes the baby from her lap, resting her at his hip and rocking her gently, soon stopping her cries as she looks up at the stranger with curious eyes. Percival smiles down at her fondly and then looks back up to the class, “Please, continue.” he says.

Every female in the group, and some men, looked at the Director with awe, but none more than Newt did. Newt rested his chin on his hand and watched the Director with a love sick smile on his face. He was imagining Percival now carrying one of his baby creatures, how cute would be look with a baby occamy sliding up his arm or with his niffler cradled in his arms.

“Newt.” he faintly hears his name being called, “Newt, the class is over.” he looks up suddenly, a small ‘o’ forming on his lips as he looks around at the empty room. “Lost in thought?” Percival asks with a slight smile.

“I’m sorry.” Newt says jumping up, “I was in a complete world of my own.” he laughs nervously.

“What were you thinking about?” Percival asks, stopping close to Newt, blocking Newt from leaving the room but really he didn’t mind.

“Oh…Just my creatures, Director.” Newt answers, it wasn’t a complete lie, he just left out the fact that he was thinking about Percival holding his creatures…shirtless maybe.

“Please, call me Percival.” The man replies. He reaches forward and brushes a strand of hair from Newts eyes, “Such pretty eyes…Why do you always hide them.” he murmurs as he gazes into Newts bright eyes.

“Go on a date with me!” Newt blurted out quickly without his consent, his face reddens when he realises what he’s just said. If there wasn’t an apparition block on this building he’d be half a country away by now.

“I’d love to.” Comes Percivals shocking reply. Was he being serious? He was saying yes?

“What…Really?” Newt asks, looking up to finally meet Percivals eyes, his own eyes full of hope.

Percival just nods his head, “Really.” he laughs softly. He leans down and catches Newts lips with his own, both men smiling softly against the kiss. Newt knew coming to this class would be a good idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Theseus had received the letter from his brother about a week ago informing him of his new boyfriend, Percival. Percival fucking Graves. The same Percival Graves who was supposed to be his friend! And now, here he is running around playing at relationships with his little brother. He’ll hurt him, and Theseus will not stand for it. 

He sulked about it for a whole week before devising a plan to go to New York and sabotage the pair and then bring Newt back home to England with him. It took him another three days to get to New York and then he was on his way into the MACUSA building ready to surprise them both with his visit.

He found them quickly, it wasn’t hard as they were in Percivals office, Newt perched on his lap with a face like a love sick puppy. It was almost vomit worthy but Theseus held himself back, took a deep breath and then cleared his throat, startling the pair.

Newt jumped so high he stumbled off of Percivals lap and a good couple of steps away from him, his cheeks staining red as he looked at his brother in surprise, “ ‘Seus, what are you doing here?” he asks finally.

“Well, I thought I’d come and congratulate my little brother and his new boyfriend.” he says, clenching his teeth and shooting a glare at Percival when Newt wasn’t looking. Percival visibly gulped and looked away.

“Oh! Well, it is good to see you.” Newt smiles, he crosses the office and pulls his brother into a quick hug, “You never mentioned before how nice Percy is.” he grins.

“Did I not?” Theseus asks with a fake smile, “Must have slipped my mind.” He clears his throat again and rubs the back of his neck, “Actually Newt, I just got here and I’m really quite exhausted, would you mind getting me a cup of tea?”

Newt grins and nods happily, strolling off down the corridor to get the drink for his brother. Once out of ear shot Theseus turns to Percival with a deadly glare, “You!” he points an accusing finger at his friend, “What the hell do you think you’re playing at?! Seducing my little brother like that! Now I don’t know what you’re planning but you better stop it right now!” by the end of his out burst he was stood in front of the dark wooden desk, hands placed atop it and eyes glowering down at a visibly shook Percival.

“I’m not planning anything Theseus,” Percival finally answers, “Honestly. I really like Newt, and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.” he tells with a calm expression.

Theseus just glares down at him, “I’ll figure you out.” he says, pointing a finger at him again before turning at the sound of Newt entering the room, “Thank you Newt.” he says taking the cup from his brother, “Think I’ll drink this on my way out. I will catch up with you both tomorrow.” he kisses his brother lovingly atop the head and then hurries out of the office.

Whatever Percival or ‘Percy’ was planning, he’d find out and he’d ruin it. He wouldn’t be falling for all this sudden niceness. 

The next day Theseus started on his plan. When Newt had been called away by a girl named Tina and left his case in the care of Percival and then Percival got called away by the Madam President he knew this was his chance. He quickly ducked down into the case and looked for the perfect creature. Staring clear of any of the big ones, he settled on the niffler. She was cute and she knew Theseus so she had no objections when he picked her up and carried her off. Now, when Newt finds her missing he’s going to go berserk, he’ll be furious at Percival for letting her get out and forever grateful to him for finding her safe and sound.

He already had his own extension charmed bag at the ready with a horde of shiny and gold trinkets waiting inside. He got the niffler safe into the bag and secured it tightly so that she wouldn’t escape and run off for real. And now he waited. 

It was a good couple of hours before Newt noticed he had a creature missing. He went down at feeding time and came stomping back up almost instantly, red faced with a mixture of anger and panic across his features. 

“Betty had gone!” he cries. Theseus looks up, feigning surprise.

Percival raised an eyebrow, “Betty?” he asks.

“My Niffler!” Newt practically explodes, “My niffler she’s gone! She could be anywhere now and I’ve only just got her back! You were supposed to be watching them!”

“Woah, hold on a minute,” Percival cuts in, “They’re not my responsibility! Besides, I got called away by the President! I left them with him!” he said, jabbing a finger in Theseus’ direction.

“Well I didn’t ask him to look after them! I asked you! I can’t believe you’d let this happen! I knew you didn’t care about them! You’re just like everyone said you were! Selfish!” Newt storms off out of the room with his case in hand, furious and determined to find his creature.

Theseus looked at Percival and shook his head, “Wow Perce, that’s a record I think. Quickest fuck up you’ve done.”

Percival spares a second to glare at him before dropping his head into his hands with a pained sigh, “He’s right,” he mumbles, “I am selfish. He asked me to look after them and I just left them! I know how much they mean to him… I’ve really messed up this time,” he groans and lifts his head to look at Theseus, his eyes etched with pain and regret, “Do you think he’ll forgive me this? I know how protective he is of those creatures…I can’t lose him like this ‘Seus.”

Theseus halters for a moment, this has to be an act, right? Percival had been using his brother, surely he isn’t really upset? But he definitely looked upset. No, he was acting, had to be, and he wouldn’t fall for it!

“I dunno Perce, like you said, he’s very protective of those creatures and you lost one,” Theseus shrugs, “Not sure he’ll forget that. I’m going to go help him look.”

He gets up to leave the room and takes one last look at his friend who sat slumped in his chair, face dripping in sadness, maybe this hadn’t been his best plan after all.

He found Newt frantically running around the MACUSA building followed by a blonde haired witch who was helping him look for his niffler. He sighs and offers to help, following his brother around the building pretending to look. After an hour of looking and the whole building searched Newt slumped into a corner with a frown on his lips.

“She could be anywhere!” he whines as he rubs at his face with his hands, “She could get hurt! She hasn’t been well lately and she needs her medicine! What if someone finds her and takes here?!” he looks up at Theseus with sorrowful eyes, “I was a little harsh on Percy…Wasn’t I? But I can’t believe he let her get out! I thought he cared about them…Now I’ve lost Betty and Percy.” Newt sighs and looks down at his feet, his fist rubbing at his eyes.

Theseus chews on his lower lip and tells Newt he’s going to go and search again. He walks around the building for a while, passing Percivals office twice but not going to visit. After a while he retrieves the niffler from his bag and goes in search of Newt.

“Look who I have.” He exclaims as he finds his brother, holding the small creature out to him.

Newts face lights up with delight and he grabs the niffler from him, capturing her in his tight grasp and almost hugging her to death, “Where did you find her?! I searched everywhere!”

“Oh..er…she was in an air vent.” Theseus smiles.

Now that Newt had his niffler back and his panic was gone he was once again full of anger, muttering about ‘how could he be so irresponsible…he didn’t even come to help look! completely useless. So selfish!’

Theseus smiled slightly, his plan seemed to have worked. This time tomorrow he was sure Newt would be ready to come back to England with him and forget all about Percival.

The newt day, however, Newts anger at Percival had disappeared and instead he was full of sadness, moping around Theseus’ hotel room with a constant pout.

“I miss him.” he complains as he slumps at the table. Theseus just rolls his eyes and tells him he’s only known him five minutes and that he’ll be fine. He decides to go and check on Percival. 

He expected to find him back to his usual self. Grumpy and hard faced, but normal. He was wrong. Percival looked even sadder than Newt did, he sat pushing his untouched coffee around with his spoon, eyes glued to the liquid as he kept letting out long sighs.

Maybe he wasn’t acting after all. Maybe Percival did actually have feelings for his brother without any ulterior motives. And maybe for once he should have let his brother make his own decisions.

Theseus takes a deep breath before grabbing Percival up out of his chair, “Come with me.” he commands as he pulls him into the corridor.

Once at the apparation point he apparates them both to his hotel room where they find Newt laying face down on his bed, sulking. “Newt, get up.” he tells his brother as he sits Percival down on the bed. 

Once Newt was sat up and paying attention with a confused crease to his brows Theseus took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

“Percival didn’t let your niffler out I did.” he says in one quick breath, biting his lower lip as he waits for a reaction.

It seemed to take a minute to settle in and then Newt looks up at him even more confused. “But…Why would you do that?” he asks.

Newt looked hurt and Percival looked thoroughly pissed, he couldn’t blame either of them, he would have been too.

“Because,” he sighs again, “I was trying to protect you…I didn’t think the relationship was right so I wanted to make you see that. But now I realise that Percival does actually care about you and that maybe you’re old enough to make your own decisions…I’m sorry Newt.”

Newt gets up and for a moment Theseus is sure he’s going to hit him but instead he pulls him into a soft hug, “Thank you for telling the truth.” he whispers, “And thank you for looking out for me. But I can make my own decisions and Percy is a good man and he treats me well. I wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t.”

Theseus nods his head and offers him a small smile, “I know that now.” he admits, “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can…But now you owe me one.” Newt grins as he goes to sit back beside Percival, sheepishly taking the mans hand in his own as he blushes.

Theseus just rolls his eyes, “Yes, alright little brother.” he replies with a shake of his head. He wasn’t happy that Newt wasn’t coming home with him, but he was certain that Percival would look after him and that left him content.


	18. Chapter 18

Even before Percivals capture he spent a lot of time in his office during work hours, but now he was back he did so even more. People made him skittish now, loud noises made him jump and he flinched at any form of human contact. If that wasn’t reason enough he couldn’t deal with the ever-growing weight of guilt looming over everyones head whenever he appeared. He didn’t blame them. Sure, they didn’t notice but from what he’d heard Grindelwald had done a pretty good job at impersonating them. And anyone who did notice was quickly gotten rid of, imperialised or obliviated.

Percival didn’t want people tip toeing around him and feeling bad, constantly being nice to him because they felt they had to and thought him fragile. He wanted things to go back to normal. But he also know things couldn’t be normal again. Everything had changed. He had changed. He was hurting, although quietly and on his own, he didn’t want to appear weak or unfit, they might put him on leave again. He was scared to be alone but also scared to be around people. He hated his home where every noise put him on edge but he hated his office knowing Grindelwald had sauntered around in it parading as him. He hated his walk home, everyone he passed was suddenly evil and out to get him, but apparating would mean he got home quicker and as stated before, he didn’t want that either.

He was lost. He’d lost himself and he didn’t know how to get him back. Grindelwald had chipped away every piece of him until there was nothing left but a hollow shell with his face on it. He didn’t enjoy the things he used to. He felt empty, constantly confused. Most of all he felt lonely. He had no one to confide in. Those at work were friends sure, but not close friends. He didn’t have any family. Keeping all his thoughts bottled inside his head was slowly killing him.

Percival sighs and buries his face in his hands, his elbows on the desk in front of him. His hair was dishevelled, something unusual for him. His once favourite cloak tossed onto the chair in the corner, he couldn’t even bare to look at it. He looked up with an angry glare as his office door creaked open. He’d meant to shut and lock it but he’d slammed it so hard in anger it had bounced back open. He was about to yell, about to tell whoever it was to get the hell out and not come back. But staring back at him wasn’t one of his colleagues. Staring back at him wasn’t a person at all. It was a creature, of some sort. He wasn’t the best with creatures so he had no idea what it was.

The creature had a short stumpy body and a long wide neck, a small head placed on top of it with large bright eyes. It looked young, at least he thought it did. It trotted over to him, head tilted slightly as it stopped just by his leg, a curious look to its eyes as it sized him up. Then, it jumped onto his lap in one swift movement and fell against his chest.

Percival sat, staring wide eyed at the creature now laying on him, he considered shoving it off and getting back to work but its soft fur nuzzling against his neck made him reconsider. He put a hand on its body and stroked it, much to the creatures pleasure.

“Hello you,” He smiles lightly, indulging in the warm contact, letting his face rest against the soft fur for a moment. Maybe he could get a cat. Maybe that would make his home seem less empty. Or one of these things, whatever they were. He could get one of those.

He nuzzled into the fur, soaking in the warmth and coziness, a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. But his quiet cuddle time was abruptly cut short by his door banging open, making both him and the creature jump, Percival held it to his chest almost protectively, though he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to protect the creature or himself.

“There you are!” The man who’d burst into his room called, for a confused moment Percival thought he was talking to him, but the mans eyes were on the creature in his lap, “You had me worried sick! Wondering about on your own!” He scolds the animal as he walks closer to them both.

Then, as if he’d only just realised Percival was there, the stranger turns to him, setting bright eyes on his dark ones, “Oh I hope she hasn’t been bothering you!” he says with a much calmer voice, a smile breaking out on his face.

Percival breath caught in his throat, he opened his mouth as if to reply but no words would form. This man, this stranger in front of him, this absolute bundle of light and warmth, was the most beautiful thing he’d laid eyes on. The light from his high windows casting a yellow glow over him and lining his already sharp jawline and high cheek bones. His bright eyes glowed in the light and his auburn hair fell perfectly across his pale freckly skin.

“I’m really very sorry,” the man continued, “I left her for not a minute and she just ran off! Luckily someone saw her running this way and I was able to find her before she got hurt…Are you okay?” that’s when Percival realises he was staring at the man with his mouth open and eyes slightly wide. 

He shakes his head to kick himself back into gear and sits up a little straighter, “Me? Yes…Yes I’m perfectly fine.” He smiles at the boy, “Your little…friend, was keeping me company.” he says, ruffling his fingers in the creatures fur.

“She is extremely sweet,” the boy says, taking the creature from his lap and placing her on the floor, Percival suddenly felt cold where the small body had been, “I should probably get her back to her colony, her family will be worried.”

“You have more of those things?” Percival asked.

The man nodded, “I have several. Among…”he stops, as if realising he was talking to the Director of magical security and the head of the DMLE.

“It’s okay,” Percival says, “I’m not planning on confiscating whatever you have…You must be Newt?”

He’d remembered hearing about him. The man with a case full of creatures, this definitely had to be the guy. Everyone had talked about how great he was, and he could definitely see that, but no one mentioned how handsome he was.

The man, Newt, nods his head, “I am…And your Director Graves.” he replies.

“The real one,” Percival feels the need to point out, “Please, call me Percival.”

“Okay, Percival,” Newt replies, a smile on his lips and a mischievous flash to his eyes, “Would you like to come and visit her family?”

Percival just smiled back at the boy. Something inside of him changed at that moment. Suddenly he didn’t feel as lonely. The world didn’t seem as scary and daunting as it had five minutes ago and Percival just knew that he was going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

Percival strolled through the hallways of the Auror department, nodding at the passers by, greeting them good morning and occasionally to everyones surprise giving them a small smile. He was happy, but of course he was happy, Newt, the precious sweet little Newt, had agreed to be his boyfriend after months of courting the oblivious boy.

Percivals smile faulted slightly when he reached his office to see Tina, Queenie and a man he vaguely recognised but couldn’t recall the name of, stood outside his office door. He frowns as he approaches them and they all turn to face him with very serious faces.

“Ms. Goldstein,” he greets Tina and nods to the other two, “Is everything okay? Has something kicked off?” he asks, his frown only deepening as Tina replied.

“Director, we’d like to talk to you.” She says quietly, “This is Jacob.” she adds, pointing a finger at the man stood behind her. Ah, yes Jacob, the no-maj who had supposed to be obliviated and Tina had sworn blind he had been.

“Well…You best come in then.” he says slowly as he turns to his office and unlocks the door, letting them all in. He sits behind his desk and the three stand in front of him.

“It’s about Newt, Mr. Graves.” Queenie says sweetly with a soft smile.

“What? Newt? Is he okay?” Percival asks suddenly, though of course he was okay, he’d left the boy not ten minutes ago. Though, knowing Newt anything could have happened in that short space of time.

“It’s about you and Newt.” Tina corrects her sister. She chews on her lower lip and looks to the two behind her who nod her on encouragingly, “Right…We just wanted to say that… Well, firstly, we’re happy for you.” she stutters out, she takes a deep breath, “We care about Newt. And we don’t want anything to happen to him.”

Percival raises an eyebrow as she pauses, “And what could possibly happen to him?” he asks.

“Well nothing. But Newt is, fragile? No, that’s not the right word. He’s…” Tina frowns and turns to her friends for help.

“He’s gentle,” Queenie says, “And gentle people often get hurt easily. What Tina’s trying to say, is that we wouldn’t want him to get hurt. He’s very precious to us.”

“I’m not going to hurt Newt.” Percival states, a little annoyed at the insinuation, “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. I care for him too, obviously. I’m not going to ruin this.”

“Good,” Tina says with a nod and a quick smile, suddenly anxious to get out of the office, “Well if you do need any help with anything…You know where to find us.” she smiles and pulls on Queenies sleeve to leave the office.

“With all due respect, Sir,” Jacob suddenly speaks up, “If you do hurt our Newt, I’ll have to come back and hurt you. Nothing personal or anything.” he nods and quickly follows the girls out, leaving Percival with a raised brow at the threat. He had to admire the man for trying at least.

Percival set himself to work after his lovely start to the morning, busying himself with mostly paperwork, only the occasional knock on his door to inform him of any case changes. He made it past lunch time without any instances, but then a knock at his door turned out to be more than an update.

“Theseus,” he smiles at his old friend, “How can I help you?” he asks. Theseus was here on Ministry business for the past week and they’d had a small chance to catch up. He hadn’t had time to tell him about Newt, but by the looks of his face he knew now.

“You’re my best friend, Percival,” he started instantly, “My best friend! Dating my little brother! I swear to god if you hurt him-”

“I’ve had the talk,” Percival cuts him off with a raised hand, “His friends have already threatened me. I’m not going to hurt your brother.”

Theseus glares at him and leans his hands on the desk to look down at him, “I’m not joking, Percival,” he glowers, “If you hurt him, I don’t care if you’re my best friend, I will destroy you.”

Percival eyes widen slightly, Jacobs threat he could laugh off but Theseus, he knew he was being serious. “Theseus, I wouldn’t-” He’s cut off by the door opening and a certain happy red head skipping into the room.

“Oh hi Thes!” Newt grins at his brother and then drops himself onto Percivals lap, “Hi Percy.” he kisses Percivals cheek and wraps his arms around his neck with a wide grin.

Theseus eyes soften at the sight of his brother but then glower again when he sits on Percival. “Remember what I said.” he says pointing a finger at Percival before he leaves the office.

“What was that about?” Newt asks nuzzling into the side of his hair, probably messing it up but he didn’t mind at all.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” he replies and kisses Newts nose lightly. He wouldn’t hurt Newt. Not in a million years.


	20. Chapter 20

“Are you sure I have to do this?” Newt all but pouts at the Minister and Madam President. He didn’t like this plan, not at all and if apparition was allowed in this building he would be half way across the country by now.

“I’m afraid theres no other choice.” Madam President replies in a grave voice.

“Percy?” Newt looks over to his boyfriend, his pout only growing as he tries to get out of this situation.

“People are dying Newt.” Percival replies and then lays a gently hand on the boys shoulder, “I promise, we will not let anything happen to you, we will be there the entire time.”

Newt looks his boyfriend over for a moment before finally nodding his head, sighing as he walked off to the next room to get ready. Grindelwald had requested his help to get rid of one of his bands of followers. They were going around and killing muggles and wizards alike, Grindelwald didn’t want everyone dead, he wanted them to fear him, to worship him. They couldn’t worship him if they were dead. They needed stopping.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks Queenie as he looks over the outfit she had made for him, definitely not something he would of picked out for himself.

“It’s dark, its brooding…You need to look the part honey.” she gives him a soft smile and levitates the outfit over to him.

Newt sighs once more, this day just kept getting worse and worse. Once Queenie turned her back he stripped and then got dressed into his new outfit. The sleeves hung ridiculously low, he’d never be able to laugh at Percys flared sleeves again after being seen in this. The cloak was long, so long he had to try not to trip up it when he walked. As for the rest of the outfit it was so tight he was almost certain his ribs were going to pop his lungs at any moment.

“Well…” he says, looking down at himself as he continuously runs a hand over his slicked back hair to try and keep it laying flat, “What do you think?” he asks, his teeth worrying at his lower lip as a frown sets onto his face.

“Oh…” comes Queenies response, her eyes running up and down his body as her head tilted to the side, making him feel all the more self conscious, “Well, it’s definitely dark… You look wonderful sweetie.” she smiles, its strained.

“Please don’t make me go out there.” he pleads, eyes begging the blonde who only gives him an apologetic look in response.

Queenie opens the door and takes his hand in hers leading him out with an encouraging smile. All goes silent, he looks up slightly, not having his messy hair to hide behind anymore made him feel slightly vulnerable.

“Oh my god,” he hears from his left, he doesn’t have to look up to know it’s Theseus, “Oh my god…Does anyone have a camera I need evidence of this.”

Newt looks up and glares at his brother but it only serves to make him laugh more, and he can see Percy stood by the wall, hand covering his mouth as he also giggled to himself. Newt pouts and stomps his foot, “This is not going to work!” he cries out.

“Nonsense,” Madam President replies, “You look the part. Now act the part.” she warns before turning and calling for her aurors to collect Grindelwald from the holding cells.

“Who invited dracula?” Theseus giggles out, face turning red from laughter as he shook his head trying to contain himself.

“Shut up Theseus!” Newt glowers at his brother in what he hoped would be a scary look, his brother pauses and then bursts into fits of laughter.

Newt hurries over and shoves his older brother into the wall behind him, “Stop laughing! This wasn’t my idea!” he looks over at Percy who is chewing on his lower lip and watching him, he looks over the male and notices his trousers strained slightly at the front. Maybe this wasn’t all bad, he’s learnt that tight trousers can come in handy, Percy seemed to like them.

They bring Grindelwald out to them and Newt feels extremely uncomfortable with the mans eyes on him, especially when he’s wearing something like this.

“This isn’t a dark lord fashion show,” he says, “And he doesn’t sound very evil with a name like Newt.” the man glowers at him.

Well he’s right. Newt isn’t particularly terrifying, nor does he feel like he looks scary, more like a fool.

“Oh we could name him cerberus or maybe lorcan,” Theseus splutters out. He’s having too much fun with his.

“Or maybe Theseus,” Newt replies, “That’s a stupid name.” He glares over at his brother who stops laughing.

“Hey!” his brother cries and returns the glare.

“Newt is fine,” Madam President replies, “They won’t have time to discuss whether or not his name is evil before you take them in.” she states simply.

Newt feels his long sleeve being tugged on and looks round to find Theseus examining it, “Will you get off!” Newt growls and shoves his brother away and pulling his wand out.

“I just wanted to see what stupid felt like.” His brother replies. Newt glares and shoots sparks at his brother from his wand who ducks and scurries away, Newt follows.

“You’re not funny! Theseus!” Newt calls as he throws more spells at his brother who’s dodging him and running behind pillars.

Percival seems to be the only one amused by the show, the rest shaking their heads. “Maybe this won’t work.” The Minister says as he watches the Scamander brothers wrestle on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is the same as the last except Newt is good at acting bad

Newt sighed as he pulled on the outfit Queenie had made for him. It was tight, it was dark and it definitely wasn’t him.

“It’s not supposed to be you sweetie, you’re supposed to look evil!” Queenie encourages him with a grin as Newt looks at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that way to take in all angles.

“Does it look silly? They won’t laugh at me, right?” Newt asks with a slight pout on his lips. He was laughed at during school, he didn’t want his friends to start laughing at him now.

Queenie considers it for a moment and then leans forward, stroking his slicked back hair to stay in place, “Give me a broody look.” she commands and Newt does just that, “No Newt, they won’t laugh at you.” she smiles.

Once happy with the way he looks Queenie takes Newt back out to meet with everyone, the small crowd stop talking and all turn to look at Newt who was now the polar opposite to the ray of sunshine they were all used to.

Percival comes over to him and stands within an inch of his face, looking him up and down, taking his jaw in his hand to turn his head slightly, “I like it.” he says.

Newt decides now would be the best time to get into character and to also mess Percival around, “Get your filthy hands off me.” He glowers at the man who jumps back in surprise. 

Percivals eyes go wide and he turns to look at the people behind him with a ‘did that seriously just happen?!’ look on his face. He frowns, straightens out his coat and returns to the group with a huff. Newt just smirked to himself.

“Oh that was good honey!” Queenie grins from behind him.

“I know.” Newt states, “Please, no disgusting pet names. You’re embarrassing both of us.”

Queenies mouth forms a small ‘o’ but she soon smirks and saunters off back to her office in the wand permit room now that her work was done.

When Newt walks up to the group Percival was still glaring at him, much to Theseus’ amusement. “Hey little bro, good to see someone put him in his place for once.” he teases and throws an arm over Newts shoulders.

Newt glares and pushes Theseus away causing him to stumble into the wall, “Touch me again and I’ll break both your arms.” Newt spits out at him. Oh this was too much fun. The look on his brothers face was priceless, even Percival was snickering at his friends astonishment.

“Newt, you’re not undercover now. You don’t need to act.” Tina says from her place beside Percival, giving him her mothering look.

“Act…Who’s acting?” he asks with a straight face, “I’m merely being offered the chance to be myself.” he states, holding his wand in front of his face and looking it over with a bored expression. “Maybe I’ll stay this way forever. It’s more comfortable. I could take you all captive right now and torture you all, kill you even.”

Newt looks out at everyones stunned faces, his years of having to fool poachers and traffickers clearly paying off with his acting skills. He was proud. Then he heard sniffles coming from beside him and turned his head to see one of the new recruits beside him with watery eyes, she’d clearly walked in at the wrong part of their conversation and thought he was actually going to kill them all.

“Oh..Oh no, no! Honey no I’m only joking.” he stutters with worry as he hurries over to her and pulls her into his arms, “Sh no please don’t cry I wouldn’t hurt you.” he murmurs as he pats her hair. The group still stood staring at the sudden personality chance, looks of confusion mused with amazement on their faces.

“You’re a dick Newt.” he hears his brother huff and stomp off down the corridor. Newt just smirks and comforts the girl.


	22. Chapter 22

Newt finished making the bed and stepped back to admire his work with his hands clasped in front of him, “There, everything sorted!” he grins to himself and claps his hands together as he looks around the newly furnished and decorated room. Percival would be home with Credence any minute now and Newt was happy that everything was in place and tidy for his arrival. He’d made supper and got everything ready on the table.

As he was leaving the bedroom he heard a pop from the leaving room, signally his boyfriends arrival with Credence, he hurries to the living room to greet them. “Percy!” He grins and places a kiss on his cheek and then moves to give Credence a tight hug, “I hope you’re hungry. I didn’t know what you liked so I cooked everything!” he exclaims as he takes the boys bags and puts them beside the couch before dragging him into the dining room. Newt decided that this mothering business was definitely right up his street.

“Thank you for taking me in,” Credence says quietly, “It’s very kind of you.”

Newt waves him off and sits him down at the table, “It’s not a problem at all! We’re thrilled to have you here, aren’t we Percy?” he smiles.

Percival nods and takes his place at the table beside Credence as Newt lays the food out in front of them, Credence watching in amazement, half at the magic and the other half at the amount of food which he wasn’t used to.

During supper Credence eats slowly but his nerves get the better of him and he accidentally knocks over his drink, spilling it over the table and onto the floor.

“I-I’m sorry, so sorry.” he squeaks jumping up hastily looking for a cloth and bending over to clean up his mess.

“No no, leave it,” Newt says and hurries to his side, taking the cloth from his hands, “We’ll sort it don’t worry about it.”

Credence begins to unbuckle his belt and Newt watches in confusion as he does, “Credence, what are you doing?” he asks

“Do you not want to use it? Or do you have your own?” he asks, looking up at him with his wide eyes as his hands hold his half undone belt.

Newt takes a moment and then his hand flies to his mouth and a shock ‘oh!’ leaves his throat. Percival quickly reaches up and stops Credences hands from undoing his belt anymore, “Credence,” he says in his deep but soothing voice, “Theres no need for that.”

Credence looks between them both confused, “But…Then how do you want to punish me?” he asks.

Newt shakes his head and hurries from the room, distraught that someone had ever been treated this way especially someone as loving and sweet as Credence.

“No Credence, we’re not going to punish you.” Percival tells him and sits him back down at the table, “Its just a spilled drink.” he uses a quick bit of landless magic and cleans up the mess, “There will be no punishments like that in this house.”

Credence just nods his head slowly and looks down at the table, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t used to being treated with such kindness.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks Credence had tried a few more times to hand either Newt or Percival his belt for punishment, still not at all used to not having to do it. Once he was trying to help was pots and broke a plate, another time he accidentally knocked Newt over when he was hurrying out of his room and there was countless times he thought he’d annoyed the pair and needed hitting.

But slowly and surely he was getting used to this. They didn’t want to hit him every time he did something ‘wrong,’ he was learning. They weren’t cruel and they actually cared for him. And Credence could definitely find himself getting used to this, getting used to finally having a loving, caring family.


	23. Chapter 23

“Percy? Are you going to get up today?” Newt asks as he moves to stand in the door way of the bedroom, looking at his boyfriend laying under the covers, propped up slightly on the pillows, eyes half closed.

“It’s my day off, I don’t have to get up.” Comes Percivals reply, looking over to Newt in the door way and smiling, “You could join me.” he smirks.

Newt furrows his brows and crosses his arms over his chest, “Well Percy, I actually have things to do. It would be nice if you could help me with them.” He waits for Percivals reply but all he gets is a raised eyebrow. Newt sighs in frustration and stomps from the room to his case.

Newt busied himself feeding his creatures and making sure they’re all okay. This took him an hour or so and he was sure Percival would be up and about by now so he was surprised to find him still in the same position he’d left him in.

“Seriously Percy? You cannot stay in bed all day!” Newt groans in frustration, “You’re never off work and Id like to actually see you.”

“I’m tired Newt! I have to be back at work tomorrow just leave me to relax.” Percival replies with a sigh and closes his eyes.

Newt scowls at the man and walks into the kitchen with the intent of making himself a cup of tea, the muggle way. He switches in his kettle and waits for it to boil, he couldn’t believe how lazy his boyfriend was being, he was never like this! Newt smiles to himself and reaches up for a plate, dropping it to the floor and letting it smash into pieces.

He waits. He hears no movement, “Percy?” he calls, “Percy I broke a plate! Will you help me clean it up? I think I’ve cut my finger!”

Percival groans an incoherent reply but he doesn’t hear any movement still. Newt huffs and magics the plate back together and puts it away. He makes his tea and strolls through the apartment with it in hand, taking occasional sips.

“Percy!” Newt calls again, “My Nifflers out! Quick we need to catch her before she gets out of the house!” Newt bangs around to make it seem like he’s chasing after the creature and then pauses, waiting for Percival to get up, nothing.

“I’m sure you have this.” comes a quiet reply from the bedroom. Newt scowls more and has to restrain himself from stomping his foot angrily on the floor.

Then Newt smirks to himself. He puts his mug down and starts unbuttoning his shirt and strolls past the bedroom, dropping his shirt on the floor by the bedroom door, making sure that Percival was watching him. A few moments later he walks past again, unbuttoning his pants and shimmying them down his hips to the floor. Another minute later he strolls past again and drops his briefs atop the pile before going to the living room and sitting down. Almost instantly he heard a thump from the bedroom and then quick feet making their way out to the living room. Of course, that one would work.


	24. Chapter 24

Newt walks through the hallways of the Ministry towards his office. He received a letter this morning from his mother saying that his brother had yet another marriage proposal, it was the third one this month. Newt was pleased he didn’t have to deal with things like that. True no one should ask because he’s already married, but actually only his family knows about that, he doesn’t feel it’s anyone else’s business. But people wouldn’t ask him even if he were single, they find him too weird, too strange. He was glad for that for once.  
The Ministry was getting ready for a party and people were rushing around all over the place. Apparently it was very important for their future deals, Newt hadn’t been invited. He was pulled from his thoughts at the sudden cold feeling washing over him and it took him a moment to realise that he had been drenched in some form of liquid, only water he hoped.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.” A voice comes, a sarcastic voice at that.

Newt looks up to see one of the men he went to school with, he’d never been a fan of Newt and he can almost be certain that he’d done it on purpose.  
“It’s no problem.” Newt gives him an awkward smile and hurries off, not giving him the satisfaction of getting a reaction.

Once he got to his department he put his briefcase down and pulled his half wet coat up, hanging it up by his office door.

“What happened to you?” Angela, one of his colleagues asked him.

“Oh, nothing, just some water.” He explains as he peels off his waist coat, “Just going to cast a quick drying spell but...My wands been acting up lately, think it’s all those extension charms, best not do it while I’l wearing them.” 

He hangs his waist coat beside his blue coat and follows with his shirt, his pale torso now on show. Contrary to popular belief Newt wasn’t little and weedy, he was actually quite lean but it was hidden by his clothes all the time. He had a few scars running along his back and waist but he didn’t notice them anymore.  
He casts a quick drying spell and then begins to get dressed again, pulling his shirt on and turning around as he buttoned it up to notice everyone staring at him, mouths slightly slack.

“What?” Newt asks innocently as he finished his buttons and then pulls on his brown waist coat.

Everyone suddenly bursts back into life and hurries about their business, Newt furrows his brows but finishes dressing and then enters his office, sitting at his desk ready to get to work.

That day, Newt got a lot more attention than he was used to and a lot more than he would have liked. People smiled at him in the hallways, everyone said hello and some even stopped to make small talk. At first he thought maybe it was some Ministry wide prank but nearing the end of the day he thought differently. 

He got asked out on dates, not once but three times. He even got an invite to the Ministry party. As much as people placed Newt in the corner he wasn’t stupid. He knew all these people paying an interest in him had one thing in common, every one of them was pureblood. Newt thought he was being silly but the more times he got asked out the more he talked himself into believing it. People were trying to court him.  
This attention carries on for the next couple of days. For a while Newt relished in it, he’d never gotten any attention before, but it soon turned more annoying than it was flattering. People just wouldn’t take no for an answer and get the hint that Newt wasn’t interested in being with them.  
Finally Newt felt himself snap one day in the canteen, “Im already married!” He almost shouts, causing people around him to stop.  
He’s breathing a little heavy and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to gather himself, “I am already married.” He repeats again this time a lot more calmly.  
People stare at him, wide eyed and eyebrows raised, “You’re what?” One of them men after him asked.  
“I’m married,” Newt repeats yet again, “Sorry.” he shrugs.

“To who?” Another man asks.

“Percival Graves. Director of Magical Security and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at MACUSA.” Newt replies proudly.

“I know who he is!” The man rolls his eyes.

“I know,” Newt says simply, “I just like saying it.”

“Well he’s American. You can’t be married to an American, thats mixing with the wrong blood. You’ll have to get a divorce.” The man states

Newt raises an eyebrow, “You definitely just made that up.” Newt laughs mostly to himself, “Jealously is a bad colour.” He mentions as he stands up and leaves with a smirk.  
Newt knew people would be angered at the fact that a British and American were married, but now it was out there he was strangely thrilled. The look on his face had been one to remember and he was definitely proud to say he was married to someone so powerful and important.


	25. Chapter 25

Newt had been away for three weeks now and Percival was slowly getting into the swing of taking care of his lovers creatures. He’d get up a little earlier in the morning and go to visit them, feeding them all and making sure they were okay. When he was at work the case sat by his feet, locked, he can’t have the creatures running around MACUSA, there’d be hell to pay for that from both the Madam President and Newt. Then, he’d apparate home with the case and go inside to feed them and sit with them for a while, keeping them company. They were used to Newt being around a lot so he felt bad if he left them alone all the time.  
Currently he was sat cross legged by the mooncalf's hill, most of them huddled around him as he threw food pellets up into the air, watching them float down slowly and watching the mooncalfs jump up to catch them. They were one of his favourites, they were so soft and quite often he’d let one crawl onto his lap for a cuddle in the evenings. Well, he didn’t have Newt around so he needed something to cuddle again.  
Once the mooncalf's were fed and he’d made his rounds with the more tame animals he braised himself to visit the more dangerous creatures. It had took him nearly this whole time to earn the trust of some of the bigger creatures, he’d been feeding them by throwing the food into their enclosure and running. Newt had left so quickly he’d forgotten to leave a handbook on how to befriend the larger beasts.  
Apparently, there was an extreme case of dragon smuggling going on down in Africa and Newt had been frantic. He’d shoved his case into Percivals hands, telling him to take care of his creatures and himself before he disappeared out the door. Percival couldn’t say he was surprised at his sudden leaving without explanation. He knew Newt and he knew that if an animal was in danger he’d rush off to save them any time of the day.  
He’d received a letter from Newt a few days later telling him he’d arrived in Africa and was currently tracking the smugglers. They had three baby dragons in their company but Newt couldn’t be sure of the breed as far away as he was. He told Percival that once he’d retrieved them he’d be taking them to the dragon habitat in Romania.  
That was the last he heard from him. He was worried of course, but this was Newt. He was used to dealing with things like this.

Percival carried the bucket of food over to Frank’s enclosure, placing it down on the floor with a bang and earning his attention. At first the bird screeched at him, flapping its wings and drenching him in rain. He wasn’t as used to this as Newt, he didn’t have as quick reflexes to magic an umbrella in time yet. He sighs as the bird calms down and comes to a stop on his stone, looking down at Percival expectantly.  
“Yeah, thanks for that Frank.” Percival shakes his head, causing droplets to fly from his once perfect hair. He picked up the bucket again and carries it over to him, the bird nudges his head and makes a soft sound and then chases the food which Percival throws into the air.

Frank was one of his favourites. Once you’d earned his trust and friendship he was very loving. Percival watched him for a while, a small smile set on his lips as the bird chased the food around and finally came to a perch on his tree again.  
Percival was only drawn from his daydreams by the screeching of the last beast he needed to feed. This one he’d admit he was still afraid of. He had every right to be afraid of it he told himself. Newt had once told him it was classed as one of the most dangerous creatures in the world. The nundu. The deadly nundu with the toxic breath that could kill entire villages in minutes. And Newt calls her Daisy. Not exactly a name worthy of the most deadly creature around but once again, this was Newt.  
Percival creeped round to find the nundu laying in the middle of her enclosure, looking up lazily as he made his way closer. Newt had reassured him she was one hundred percent tame and okay to approach. Percival didn’t think so. He tossed the food across the opposite side of her enclosure, not daring to get any closer. Daisy watched the food fly, her tail swaying slowly was she let it land and then slowly stood up, strolling over to it. She pawed at the food, kicking it around the enclosure before swallowing it down in one quick motion.  
Percival was too busy thinking and didn’t notice Daisy strolling over to him until she was almost upon him, he startled and stumbled back into the rocks, ready to run for it when he heard laughing.  
“She won't hurt you, I’ve told you before.” Newts voice drifted though the air easily as the nundu changed course and headed to Newt.

Percival watched as Newt patted her nose kindly and then let her run off, admiring her with the most loving expression.

“Yeah well, you tell that to her breath!” Percival counters.

Newt chuckles lightly again, “Her breath is only toxic when she feels threatened. So don’t threaten her.”  
“I’ve been told I have a threatening face.” Percival replies as he walks over to Newt, wrapping his arms around Newts waist.

“I like your threatening face,” Newt quirks a smile and pecks Percival on the lips, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Percival mumbles, pulling him into another longer kiss. “How was Africa?”

“We saved them,” Newt beamed, “Three Peruvian Vipertooths. God knows what they were planning on doing with them! Luckily they were only babies or we would of had to stop the rescue. They’re extremely dangerous. You know, Dragon Pox originally came from them, people who worked close to them contracted it and then it spread through the wizarding world. Also, they like to eat humans so who knows what they were planning.” Newt shook his head.

Percival let out a soft laugh at Newts little rant, always spilling out knowledge whenever he could Newt was, “You can tell me all about it over dinner.” Percival smiled, leaning forward to place his lips softly against his lovers.


	26. Chapter 26

Percival knew it was a bad idea. He knew it when he first thought about it, even more so when he brought up the idea to the Madam President and she said it was crazy and absolutely forbid him to even attempt it. Percival had agreed, it was crazy and he shouldn't even try, but still he went home, went straight to his office and searched through his books. There has to be something here he can use as a guide. The whole time he searched he was telling himself how silly he was being. It probably wouldn't even work and even if it did would it even help him? But Percival was desperate and was ready to try anything, no matter how crazy and even dangerous. 

So when he found the book he needed and started reading up on how to summon all-knowing demons he banished the little voice in his head telling him to put the book away and forget it. Sure, summoning a demon into your home was probably the stupidest idea he had ever come up with (and Picquery likes to remind him how many other stupid ideas he's come up with.) But as mentioned before, he was desperate, and if this demon could help him figure out this case he was working on before anymore people died than by all means he was damn well going to try it.

So he might be haunted by a demon for the rest of his days, a little price to pay in order to save lives he thought. 

"This better work. God I'm glad no one can see me right now." Percival muttered to himself as he drew the diagram onto the floor with his wand, shaking his head at himself. He felt silly now. Like he was a teenager playing games to try and make the dead appear which would never work. "Right now sit in the middle." He mumbles the instructions to himself as he does them.

Percival took a deep breath, bringing his wand up to his opposite hand and holding the tip to his palm. The instructions said they needed a blood sacrifice, not a lot, but still he didn't like the idea. Sucking in his breath and closing his eyes he mutter the spell and felt a sharp pain, feeling the blood spill across his hand. He placed his hand on the floor, leaving a print in its place. He considered magicking his hand better but decided against it in case it interfered with the summoning. 

"Now what the hell does this say." Percival muttered to himself as he followed the words on the page with his finger, reading them over in his head. They weren't English, he didn't know what language it was but he suspected Latin. "Well. I can't back out now can I?" He mumbles, looking at his still bleeding hand and sighing. 

He couldn't just stop, that'd make the pain and his ruined flooring hardly worth the while. So he read. He read he foreign words aloud, feeling even sillier than he had when he first began. Now he was sat in the middle of his office floor in a crudely drawn pentagram, his hand bleeding and talking to himself. If anyone barged in now they'd think he was a mad man. Perhaps he was. 

When he finished reading he sat and waited. One minute. Two minutes. Three and nothing was happening. Percival frowned, deciding he'll try the words one last time, just in case. But now he felt extremely stupid. He began the words again, only getting half way through when they caught in his throat. 

The candles on his desk suddenly blew out and the room felt extremely cold. Now not only did he feel stupid he also felt a little nervous. He was sure it wouldn't work. Now he thought that maybe it was working and that holy shit I've just summoned a demon into my home. 

The room was eerily dark and Percival could barely see in front of him, but he could notice the slight fog forming around him, sinking though the room. And the figure. It appeared near the door and Percival could only see a faint outline. His breath caught in his throat, he thought to run, attack even. But instead he just sat there staring and unable to move due to fright. 

He couldn't help thinking this was how he dies. At the hand of a crazy demon he allowed into his home. Or, if the demon didn't kill him then Picquery would for disobeying her. He wasn't sure which option was the most frightening. 

The figure was getting closer now. It looked tall, taller than him when stood. Percival thought he should stand, give him a better chance of escape if it lunged at him. But he found himself glued to the floor. It was getting closer, Percival's breath was still caught in his throat as though he was preparing to scream for his life. 

It was coming into focus now, the fog was lifting and slowly the candles were shooting back to life but Percival still felt cold. 

"Hi!" At the voice Percival jumped up, finally mobile and able to stumble against his desk away from the terrifying demon. 

Only it wasn't terrifying at all. The face looking over at him didn't have red glowing eyes, sharp pointy teeth or horns growing from its head. It was just an ordinary man. No, not ordinary. He was far from ordinary. Percival would say he was cute, maybe go as far as saying handsome even. And now he found himself unable to speak not from fear but from shock. 

"You summoned me?" The demon posed it as a question, stepping closer and tilting his head slightly to the side. 

It was English, this demon. Percival found he quite liked that accent and didn't even move when it stepped closer to him. 

"I'm Newt," the demon introduces, "I can help you, with whatever it is you wanted?" He offers a timid smile. 

Percival finally shakes himself out of his trance, standing up straight and seeming to take control back of his body, "Oh. Oh yes! I needed help. Yes that's why I summoned you."

Newt nodded his head and waited, when Percival said nothing Newt prompted him on, “What would you like help with?”  
“You don’t look like a demon.” Percival comments, ignoring Newts question as he finally looked the man over.

Newt raised an eyebrow slightly, “And what exactly is a demon supposed to look like?” Newt asks.  
Percival shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know. I was expecting horns, or something.”  
Newt frowns, “I can grow some if you’d like?”  
“No! No, you look fine without them,” Percivals eyes widened and he fumbled over his words, “What I mean is, ah, um, help! Yes, I needed help in this case.” Percival hurries around the other side of his desk and grabs out his file, “This, uh...Do you have to stand so close?”

Newt smiled and stepped back from where he’d been looking over Percivals shoulder and leaning against him, “Sorry. Go on.”  
“Right. There’s been all these murders, we have no idea who it is. We have no leads. We’re at a complete dead end. Do you think you could help?” Percival hopes looking back to Newt.

Newt looks down at the papers then back to Percival and nods, “I can help,” He replies and Percival smiles wide, “But I have to ask for something in return.”  
Percivals heart drops as his mind swirls with all the crazy and dangerous things Newt could possibly ask for in return, “What would you ask?”  
Newt pauses, staring at the man for a moment, “I don’t know,” Newt says, “Nobody told me that bit.”  
“Pardon?” Percival asks raising his eyebrows at the boy, he was starting to doubt he was an all-knowing demon after all, but that wouldn’t explain how and why he was in his house.

“This is my first summoning,” Newt explains, “I was in training when you summoned me so...I don’t know what I’m supposed to ask for in return.”

Percival lets out a slow breath, at least Newt wasn’t going to ask him for his soul, or something worse like his personalised whiskey glasses, he couldn’t give them away for anything. “Uh, I could make us a nice dinner?” He suggests.  
“Demons don’t eat,” Newt frowns, “Oh! You could let me stay! Just for a little while! Oh, please? I’ve never seen the world up here before.” Newt bounces on his feet with excitement.

Percival considers it, seems a small price to pay so he finds himself agreeing much to Newts happiness. Percival could think of worse people he could be letting stay in his house. Even if Newt was a demon, he was an extremely cute one. He wouldn’t mine sharing his house with him for a couple days. Maybe he’d even summon him back once he leaves.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This prompt contains smut

It was no secret that Percival was still a virgin, though he would have preferred if it was still a secret. His friends always teased him about it. At first it hadn’t bothered him but now it did. But not because of the teasing, because he was just curious. He wanted to know what it felt like. What it would be like to be that intimate with another person. That’s when his friend gave him a book saying ‘read this, I think it will help you.’

Percival was confused at first. How could a book find him someone to sleep with? But upon reading it he realised it was a summoning book for all sorts of things, the corner being folded down on one particular page. The incubus page. No one was even sure they actually existed so the fact his friend suggested this was a little crazy, but what did he have to lose?

The summoning wasn’t hard. He just needed a few things and to repeat the spell twice and he was here. Once he was here, now that. That was the hard part.   
Percival found himself stoop opposite an extremely cute boy unable to form any words. He didn’t think it’d work and he definitely wasn’t expecting that. That being a whole six foot of absolute delicious englishness.  
“You seem nervous.” The boy who’s name he learned was Newt stated, taking Percivals hand and leading him towards the bedroom opposite in the hall.

“I am.” Percival admitted, offering the boy a small smile, “Aren’t you?”

“Incubus,” Newt pointed out with a laugh and Percival felt stupid for asking. “There’s nothing to worry about. You’ll enjoy it. If not we can always stop. Now lie down please.”

Percival was taken aback at the forwardness but did as asked and laid on the bed. “No, the other way.” Newt mentions as he too crawls onto the bed.  
Percival complies and rolls onto his stomach. He felt Newts hands on him instantly, reaching round to unbutton his pants and pull them down over his legs, his underwear soon following after.

Percivals heart was hammering in his chest. This was actually happening. What if he was bad? His hands shook as he grabbed the covers in his fists for comfort.

He could hear Newt muttering to himself and then jumped forward in surprise as the cool wet fingers prodded at his entrance.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Newt soothes as he pushes Percivals hips back down, “Just trust me.”

Percival lets out a shaky breath but nods his head for Newt to continue. This time when he felt the finger he didn’t pull away, instead he let it slip inside him with a soft whine. It felt strange. But a good strange, the kind of thing he wanted to feel a bit more of. It was nice and he found himself pushing his hips back towards the fingers.  
Newt slides his finger in and out slowly, he was used to working with first timers and knew to be patient. He hadn’t expected such a good looking man to need his help with this sort of thing, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.  
When he felt Percival relax around him he pushed in another finger, picking up speed a little and earning soft moans from the man beneath him. He found himself smirking as he crooked his fingers searching for his prostate. He knew he’d found it when Percival sucked in a sharp intake of breath and let it out as a high whine. Newt ran his fingers over that spot again, enjoying watching the man writhe beneath him.  
“You’re doing so good.” Newt soothes him as he slowly enters a third finger, feeling the man tight around his fingers as he pumped them in and out. “Does that feel good?”

Percival moans out and nods his head quickly, “Yes, good.” Percival answers breathily.  
Once Newt was satisfied Percival was stretched out enough he undid his own pants and pulled free his hard cock, muttering another lubrication spell and preparing himself. 

He rubbed his head against Percivals entrance, earning a soft whimper, pushing his hips back ready for him. Newt smiles and allows his head to slip into the hole. Percival gripped at the sheets, he felt a lot thicker than the fingers did, it hurt but he liked it.

“Go on.” Percival croaks out, ready for Newt to enter him fully.

Newt nods and continues to push in until he bottoms out, letting out a groan of his own. Then he almost pulls out completely again before sliding back in, starting his thrusts off slow and steady. Percival groans out and pushes his hips back against Newts, he couldn’t believe he had been missing out on this all this time.  
“More, please.” Percival moans out, burying his head in the pillows desperate for Newt to move faster.

So Newt did. He grabbed Percival hips and started to thrust in faster, pushing in deep each time. The room filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and Percivals whines and moans. The more sounds Percival made the more excited Newt got, urging him to go faster and harder until he was moaning along with the other man.

His fingers gripped into Percivals hips as he slammed into him, trying new angles until Percival was moaning louder than ever. Knowing he was hitting his prostate he kept that angle and thrust hard against it, grunting from the effort. Percivals legs had almost lifted completely from the bed from the force, his body being driven up the bed but he didn’t mind. The pleasure overwhelmed the pain completely and he found himself moaning out for more.  
“Please,” He whines out, “Oh god I’m so close.” Percival rocked his hips back into Newts thrusts as his body was overtaken with pleasure.

The tightness in his lower stomach finally burst and his body shook with his orgasm, shooting over the bed sheets under him as he half collapsed onto the covers. Newts thrusts became irratic as he neared his own orgasm, the sight of Percival shaking and moaning under him was enough to push him over the edge. He spilled inside the man with a loud groan, tilting his head back as his sloppy thrusts helped them ride out their highs.

Finally, Newt pulled out of the man, letting him drop completely to the bed as he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily and looking down at Percival.

Percival had his head buried in the pillows, his body cooling down as he finally came down from his high and regained his breath. Newts head appeared beside him with a smile.

“I reckon you enjoyed that,” Newt grins, “I did too.” Newt rolls onto his side beside Percival and pushed the mans dark sweaty hair from his eyes.

“I enjoyed it.” Percival agreed with a nod, “We can do it again sometime?” he looks up hopeful at Newt.

The boy laughs and nods his head, “We can do it again. You know where to find me.” Newt winks, pulling him in for a quick kiss.


End file.
